


【IDW】Wundt illusion 冯特错觉【霸王福特】

by 95_BUG



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, 霸王福特
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 福特从沉睡中醒来，霸天虎赢得了战争





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一个补档

01

沉重的黑暗束缚着福特，自他在G9无限期的下线后，他逐渐忘却了时间，忘却了自身，唯有愤怒残存于火种提醒他自己的生命尚未消逝。曾经的典狱长被困于虚空，没有方向，没有希望，外界的一切被单向玻璃阻断，另一面的人可以真实地看到他死寂的机体，他却看不到一双双等待他醒来的光学镜。  
经历了漫长的沉睡，一道光突然射进这片永恒的沉默之中。那道光刺痛了福特的光学镜，在他熄灭的镜头里投下久违到陌生的红色。刹那间，落满灰尘的系统开始恢复，各色的光穿透机体涌进他的火种，四溅的弹片般唤醒了他的感官。福特感觉到光，感觉到扭曲的白色，感受到坠船者被海浪淹没的窒息。他麻木的神经线路被撕扯，管线即将崩裂般胀痛，他开始挣扎，零星的意识被虚妄的恐惧侵占，那恐惧支配着他的机体全力挣扎。另一面的影像蒙着白雾，他用尽力气敲打阻隔了外界的玻璃，发声器嘶哑地呐喊。  
他得到了回应，一片阴影笼罩了福特的视线，渐起的希望让他终于能够抓回一丝理智。逻辑线路恢复工作，好的猜测在他久未工作的线路中生成：他被救了，他还活着，他将要自由。  
维生仓的玻璃罩伴随着空气被排出的声音向后收扬，溢满药味的水汽沉向地面，上扬，然后消失。在那一片迷雾中，福特的拯救者向他伸出手，他握住那只有力的手从混沌之中挣脱，被遗忘的希望重新在他的火种中点燃，他透过雾气仰望唤醒他的人，蒙着细碎的水珠捕捉到那双含笑的光学镜，听到那两片嘴唇一张一合地发出刻在他音频接收器伸出的声音——  
“早安，典狱长。”

长久的休眠后福特终于上线，但一切都已经物是人非。典狱长——曾经的典狱长巨无霸福特花了很长时间才消化汽车人战败的事实：在他沉睡期间，塞伯坦内战的战火扩散到了宇宙另一端的碳基星球。在那颗无辜的星球上汽车人和星球原住民没能抵挡住霸天虎的猛烈攻击，他们被霸天虎一步步打垮，败了百万年的战争，让汽车人不得不吞下战败的苦果。掌握了政权的霸天虎首领让所有汽车人沦为奴隶，成了可供买卖的私人财产。  
福特曾以为他对自己的命运还有一丁点儿选择权，即使他出生于战火中，即使他的机体是为适应战争而造，但他至少还有活着的火种，拥有独立的人格。战争漫无止境，他想象总有一天自己能放下枪去诚惶诚恐地去面对未来，他可以说那是自己争取来的，是无数汽车人耗费了百万年得来的结果。可是事实呢？福特一直躺在维生仓里，无法言语也无法反抗，带着灌满战争的火种下线，醒来后就被决定了命运，成了六阶的所属物，他甚至没有机会说一声不。  
“试着握住这个杯子。”医生说，他灰蒙蒙的面甲上是混杂着轻蔑的乏味。  
福特照着医生的指示做了，他缓慢地提起易碎的杯子，平稳的水面在他的掌中泛起了涟漪。福特小心翼翼地握住它，那个没什么造型可言的小东西开始不安地颤抖.在水将要倾洒而出时它和之前的水杯一样静止画一般破裂,被囚禁的水逃出透明的牢笼急切地钻进福特手指的缝隙中，更多的直接拍在了腿部装甲和前挡板上。  
水淅淅沥沥落了一地，福特感觉很糟糕，变质的能量液般的气味泵出他的火种一路反进他的嘴里。医生带着卡在喉咙的嘲讽在数据板上一边落下难以辨别的字迹一边给福特医嘱：“禁止变形，适量运动，但是不要激烈运动，记得按时服药。”  
每隔几天福特就要听一遍这样的话，一字不差得就像他面对的不是一个霸天虎医生，而是一个提前录好音的机器。  
“我什么时候才能恢复？”福特问。  
“只要你配合治疗……”  
“我需要一个准确时间，霸王也需要。”  
医生的面甲上终于有了点儿颜色，洁白的金属氧化生锈的颜色。福特嘴里的那股味道消失了，不知道是从哪散掉的，福特总算能平静一些。  
霸天虎的医生圆滑地向福特解释，他像所有身份低微但还有点儿脑子的霸天虎一样，漂亮话说了一圈什么结论都没说出来。  
医生把福特今天就诊的结果录入病历档案就让他回去了，福特问医生要来一块医用擦拭布擦了擦机身上的水。  
霸天虎的医院福特从见到它起就厌恶，他踏出医院的大门就忘了医嘱，变形逃离了这栋建筑。这医院原本不是霸天虎的，汽车人修建了它来治疗自己的战士，然后被霸天虎的炮火轰塌。战争结束后威震天派人把已经没了一半的建筑修复好，漆上肃穆的白色再挂上霸天虎的标志就把它当成了自己的医院。  
霸天虎以前没有自己的医院，到了这里福特才第一次见识霸天虎的医生长什么样。在战场上——在福特还有战场可上的时候，他从来没看到过霸天虎的军医，霸天虎的战士宁可让自己断条腿的战友烂在战场上也不会尝试去救他，他们把战死沙场当成一种光荣，除非伤员亲自爬到面前，否则军医也没有阻止人家带着荣耀去见普神的兴致，至于埋在弹片里的伤员本人是怎么想的就没人关心了。在战争结束后，霸天虎大概是终于发现医院属于基础设施，无论新旧都得有一个，于是就有了这样一家得过且过的医院。  
“还是一样，这次，上次，你没有一点儿好转。”霸王靠在办公桌上看着福特的检查报告，语气让人捉摸不透，“你什么时候能恢复？”  
“不知道。”福特如实回答。  
“没了战争所有人都变糊涂了，是不是换个汽车人医生你就会好了？”  
福特沉默不语，他不知道这是一种责备还是单纯的建议，自他醒来就越来越搞不懂霸王，他以为他会被关进监牢里重复G9的苦难，但霸王却让他去看病。  
霸王托起福特不受控制颤抖的手，扳弄他的手指：“新机体已经过了磨合期，线路也没有问题，你到底哪里不对？”  
福特浑身的能量液都在蹦跳，他本能地甩开霸王收回了自己的手，脱离六阶的温度让他松了口气，但那双红色光学镜像被腐蚀成黄黑色的钝刀一样缓慢切割着他的火种。  
“抱歉。”福特说。  
霸王没有理会福特的道歉，他张合了一下自己的手掌，把检查报告扔在了桌子上，轻描淡写地说：“你不用再去医院了，我也不需要你的手有多灵活。”  
福特放低了视线，这样的决定让他无法接受，去医院是福特唯一能脱离霸王视线的时候，只有那短暂的时间里福特才能有一点儿尚且活着的感觉。  
“不说这些，我有礼物给你。”霸王说，他从办公桌后面拿来一个足够撑满他怀抱的箱子摆在福特面前，让福特拆开。  
解开白色的缎带，木质的箱子表明这份礼物来自某颗碳基星球，或许就是汽车人最终覆没的那颗。福特撬开严丝合缝的木箱，拨开松软的木屑，新鲜的橡胶味扑进了福特的鼻子，在箱子里面放着的是两副全新的，闪烁着甜美光泽的履带。  
“我不需要这个。”福特说。他总归要找个途径发泄自己的不满，霸王不再让他去医院就意味着他被剥夺了外出的权利，意味着他没有了变形使用履带的机会，在他变成一个只会说惹人喜欢的话的空壳前他总要挣扎一下，尽管那只是徒劳的。  
“这和你无关。”霸王微笑着，对福特的不满避而不谈，他巨大的机身以难以置信的轻盈脚步绕到福特身后，熟练地像拆下四肢一般卸掉了福特的旧履带，当初它们由汽车人为昏迷的福特装上，还没来得及留下明显的磨痕。  
空落落的后背让福特觉得自己的火种正不由自主地往上飘，似乎他不扼住自己的喉咙火种就会从他的嘴里溜走。霸王把旧履带丢在一旁，取出新的那些，它们新鲜得螺母都还没冷却。霸王用那些来自碳基星球的小巧工具为福特安装崭新的履带，他贴在福特的背上，淡淡的热量钻进福特背部那些缝隙里，福特的舌头一阵发麻。  
“给一辆曾经风光的跑车换上最先进的引擎，装扮上符合自己品味的内饰，漆上艳丽到挨不得一点儿灰尘的涂漆，不觉得那是种乐趣吗？”霸王把履带固定在福特的机体上，他一个一个扣合连接的锁扣，“漂亮的摆设总比废铜烂铁要赏心悦目，至于他能否再次变成一道光又有谁会在意呢？”  
那些结合处是按照福特的尺寸来制作，分毫不差的，但福特此时却觉得生疼。霸王抚摸着新的履带，碳基星球的人或许输在了落后的科技上，但他们打造这些东西的能力首屈一指，那些极易留下痕迹的手指却能造出如艺术品般足以博得六阶青睐的履带。福特在霸王满意的目光下战栗，这让他想到从前，比在G9更早的记忆，如果他不去刻意回想他都会以为那段记忆早就损坏被删除了。  
黑色的手指攀上了福特的脖颈，慢慢滑到了他的胸甲上，福特的火种随之乖乖沉回了火种仓。霸王扣了扣福特胸前红色的标志，听说一开始那是奴隶佩戴的标志。  
“换个汽车人医生。”霸王说。六阶正自言自语。  
福特完全不清楚六阶的脑模块里线路是怎样盘绕的。  
霸王把塞星没有的木质匣子连带会从手里溜走的缎带一起抛了出去，福特听到木板折断的声音，他想那匣子用来生火一定比用塞星人残骸温暖。


	2. Chapter 2

02

六阶凭借自身的强大可以不必遵守自己的诺言，福特想一句嘟囔大概都算不上诺言，不过在G9时霸王的言出必行让福特对他之前说的事还怀有一点儿期望，建立在无数被切成两半的汽车人残骸上的期望也算期望。  
什么时候能见到汽车人医生？这不是一件焦虑的事，反倒是能让福特抓住点儿自由气息的事，他期盼着，但是没有问过霸王打算什么时候履行诺言。  
在等待医生的这段时间里霸王给福特派了工作。福特接到了大摞的数据板，他时不时发抖的手差点儿把它们扔到地上。  
“这是什么？”福特问。  
“你的工作。”霸王回答。  
福特翻了翻，数据板上红色的“保密”他还是认识的，他继续问：“我的工作？”  
霸王笑了，从一个霸天虎的脸上看到能称为爽朗的笑容该被当成凶兆，可惜福特不懂，他只看到霸王笑了，然后收到了霸王发过来了一串代码。  
“物尽其用，我有一个典狱长，为什么不让他来帮我做做书面工作？”霸王说，他拿过一块数据板做示范：随便看两眼然后打上象征着霸王本人的代码，“简单吧？”  
战争结束真不是件好事，六阶都要干这种活了。  
霸王补充说偶尔会有需要真正动笔的活，他得反反复复反反复复去修改，福特没认真听。这不能算一种反抗行为，只是因为福特也不喜欢翻数据板，说不定这是大型机的通病，只有通天晓的火种里有抗体。  
想到那个板着脸的汽车人，福特又开始幻想汽车人医生，他想到了救护车，想到了急救员，想到了药师，然后他的CPU就把霸王给挤出去了。

福特批改过的文件已经足以堆成一座小山，但他还没能盼来汽车人医生。他每天呆在霸王的办公室里工作，定期会有霸天虎的医生来检查他的机体。那些医生总是更换，福特见识了霸天虎医生，见识了无派别医生，但是还没有汽车人医生。  
说起来福特再没见过当初医院里的那位医生。  
工作很消耗福特的精力，他想他不是为这个造的，如果要做这种埋在数据板里的工作霸王应该找个警车那样的汽车人来做奴隶。说道警车，福特对他可是抱有相当大的仇恨，不过等福特有空闲来思考这事时他又说不上自己又多恨警车，甚至他都不知道那还算不算恨。福特的火种空落落的，总得有什么支撑他，在维生仓里时他是靠着仇恨撑了下来，但他的仇恨好像全在那时耗尽了，等他一上线就烟消云散，从他的机体里逃走了。  
站住！再走一步我就炸掉你的脑袋！福特对他的仇恨发出警告，可惜G9已经毁了。被仇恨抛弃的福特只好另寻出路，他再次思考自己何时能见到汽车人医生。  
大概办公室坐久了，福特听到了自己变形齿轮生锈的声音。  
“我的变形齿轮生锈了。”福特对送来新工作的霸王说，他是坐着和六阶说出这话的。  
霸王扔下数据板，上下打量了躲在办公桌后面的福特，他露出了真正心疼的表情：“你的涂装褪色了。”  
真是奇怪啊，福特看了眼自己的机体，自从醒来他连一个划痕都还没来得及留下。  
根据霸王的判断，福特摆脱了下午的工作，他的变形齿轮在咯吱咯吱响，他跟霸王说你来听，霸王说他什么都听不到。  
下午，福特自从被禁止去医院后终于有机会再次接触外界，他变形跟在霸王后面往繁华的地方去解决他“褪色的涂装”的问题，霸王送他的履带让他驶过的路尘土飞扬。一路上有霸天虎，有无派别者，零星有几个汽车人。福特在霸王后面变回人形，挂在建筑上的屏幕正在播新闻，福特抬头看了两眼，霸王催促他跟上。  
塞博坦本土的街道福特差不多已经忘了是什么样，他也没有机会去记得，等他降生时塞伯坦就没什么街道而言了。听说这颗星球曾经繁盛，富庶到领袖可以自负地判定他们是最强大的种族。现在福特走在塞伯坦的街道上，曾经的幻想算是破灭了大半，整座城都像刚从尘埃里挖出来，他看到有人在对残损的建筑修修补补，但似乎永远都修不好。  
别太悲观，福特对自己说，然后难得他把自己逗笑了。  
“换种颜色？你喜欢什么颜色？”霸王在说，他的交谈对象好像是灰蒙蒙的太空，或者坑坑洼洼的路面，“要换光学镜吗？你喜欢什么颜色？”  
那些大屏幕还在吸引着福特，播报员的声音占据了福特的整个音频接收器。反对“和平的”霸天虎被处决；新一批汽车人加入霸天虎；威震天将展开全塞伯坦范围的寻访……  
整个塞伯坦啊，福特停住了，整个塞伯坦都是他的了还需要寻访吗？福特看着那些屏幕，霸天虎首领正半笑不笑地占据整着个画面，说着一些事先练习过的话。这颗满目疮痍的星球的最高权力者结束他的发言后，镜头一转开始介绍将要和他同行的人。有他的副官，有他的情报官，有……  
领袖？  
红色和蓝色突兀地出现，病毒般锁住了福特的视线。播报员正在介绍那个让战争拖延了百万年的塞伯坦人，他被剥夺了领袖的身份，被夺走了领导模块，被夺走了领袖的名称，甚至面罩都被夺走了，曾经的汽车人领袖现在是个连自由人都不是的可怜人。  
他可怜吗？那个被塑造成神的人该被认为可怜吗？福特仰望着那双没有温度的蓝色光学镜，他比以往更像一个神。神祗伫立于赢了战争的凡人之中，冷漠得让福特火种颤抖。  
“你看太久了。”霸王的手掌落在福特肩膀上，福特抖了一下，一个大型机抖一下动作比一般机型要明显。  
“你在等我？”福特问，霸王笑了，大概是说难道要放任他的财产逃跑吗。福特当然不是那样的意思，他只是奇怪为什么霸王会等他看到领袖才催促他。看到领袖的影像绝对不是什么值得高兴的事，领袖之所以为领袖，之所以百万年的光阴都没有汽车人想过要取代他，是有原因的，他会给深陷战争沼泽的战士带去让他们盲目的东西，诸如勇气，希望。  
见过他们的领袖，福特的火种里也留下了点儿光亮，于是他对看上去心情不错的霸王问了他时不时会想想的问题：“你为什么要回来？”  
“塞伯坦？”霸王装糊涂。  
“霸天虎。”福特不领情。  
六阶在微笑，他的光学镜微微眯起来发出边缘模糊的红光，福特等着他的回答，可惜他没得到一个合理的解释就下线了。

这次上线没那么痛苦，只是脑袋像挨了一棒子。福特有一个错觉，等他打开光学镜会是一面沾满能量液的墙，霸王正等着他醒来拿其他汽车人的性命威胁他说出公正女神的秘密。  
“醒醒，仙度瑞拉。”  
福特醒来，他没躺在牢房里眼前也没有霸王，有的只是一片白色和医生的笑脸。  
“我是巨无霸福特。”福特对医生说。  
“仙度瑞拉是位公主。”医生对福特说。  
撇开碳基童话里的公主，福特发现霸王真的给他找来了一个汽车人医生，而且还是个很有名气的医生，听说他是已经选定的下任首席医疗官，如果战争没有结束他本可以大有作为。  
“医生，我怎么样？”  
“不怎么样，”医生扣了扣福特的胸甲，“你挨了一枪。”  
哦对，福特想起来了，他的脑袋没事，只是他的CPU被弹片卡住瘫了那么一会儿。福特回想他下线前的画面，他的问题似乎惹恼了六阶，子弹在福特还在以为能得到个答案的时候打穿了他的胸甲。  
“不过你放心，已经没事了。”医生说，他比起霸天虎医生要热情多了，正在检查福特的变形齿轮。  
“它是不是生锈了？”  
“它新鲜得很。”  
新鲜这个形容引起福特的反感，不过医生胸前的汽车人标志冲散了那点儿不满。医生继续做着其他检查，确保福特的机体已经恢复正常。福特躺在病床上让医生做他的工作，他正疑问霸王在哪，然后他就听到了他的声音，像是在交谈。  
“你还在为G9的事生气？我该怎么做才能得到你的原谅？对了，给你福特的变形齿轮吧，大小和你正合适。”  
霸王声音里的戏谑把歉意压得一点儿不剩，他的交谈对象一言不发，福特差点儿要以为他是在自言自语，。福特忽然有些好奇，霸王会和谁这么说话？他询问医生，医生先是诧异然后微笑：“你是真的什么都不知道啊？”  
医生说病房外的是他的所有人，DJD的老大。福特问他为什么霸天虎的执法人会需要汽车人医生，医生回避了这个问题。他说那个戴面具的执法人并不信任六阶，哪个都不信，门外的那个尤其不信。  
福特问：“是因为G9的事？”  
“哈！”医生又笑了，“你不要害我，问这种问题。”  
福特想大概是霸王真的把威震天引到了G9却没能打败他，所以霸王回到了霸天虎，所以福特问他那个问题的时候他才会那么不痛快。  
这个年代真是惹人厌，没有一个人能过得舒坦。  
福特躺在病床上，他和医生又聊了很多，这大概是他自G9上线以来话说得最多的一次了。医生说他被塔恩选中也不算是坏事，他帮DJD的人修理机体，更多是帮塔恩更换被用坏的部件。DJD的人好像更倾向拥有一个小巧点儿无派别的医疗官，不过管他们呢，不满意随时欢迎换人。除去DJD的工作，医生说他还能揽点儿私活，汽车人更乐意让汽车人医生来治疗，他会视心情收取医疗费，有时是现金，有时是患者的变形齿轮。汽车人的修理工作通常来说不算困难，最多就是零件磨损，换个新的就好了。战争刚结束，谁都不富裕，得到汽车人奴隶的霸天虎大多会选择让他们工作赚钱，真正拿来玩的很少。福特听到这些也不知道该高兴还是伤感，说实话他没太大的感觉，他想到了他们的领袖，他是被怎样对待的？  
“说到工作，我调紧了你的手指关节，书面工作够用了。”  
“但是那样就不适合握枪了。”  
“你又不需要握枪。”  
医生说得理所当然，福特想想也是。  
“那我的手还会发抖吗？”  
医生看着他，像在观察他是不是在说谎，福特向他解释：“我的手会发抖，霸天虎的医生查不出原因。”  
“你的机体一切正常。”医生说，他想了想又补充道：“要是它们真的会发抖，那大概就不是我这类医生的事了。”  
福特叹了口气，正巧这时霸王走了进来，福特看着他的所有人，他开始感觉到难过了。  
“我需要另一个汽车人医生。”他说，总会有人来治好他的病。


	3. Chapter 3

03

霸王预约了新的汽车人医生，等福特机体恢复后就可以接受那位医生的治疗。在恢复期间福特想起一个问题，战争后大多数人都不富裕，但很明显霸王不属于那个大多数人，于是他问霸王为什么不使用他。霸王听到后笑着说他越来越肆无忌惮了，福特也跟着霸王笑，他现在还有什么可怕的？  
福特恢复得还算快，因为一个弹孔他被换了一副新的胸甲，之后整个机体又被附上了新的涂漆，这样就看不出他身上哪里是新的哪里是没那么新的了。如霸王承诺的那样，福特外表焕然一新后他便可以去见新的医生，福特闻着自己身上还没散掉的新涂漆的气味觉得这样就算是去见恋人也足以了。  
第二天福特独自前往医生的居所。天空正在放晴，再一次拥有独自出行的机会让福特有点儿忘乎所以，他变形跑在下过雨的街道上，溅了路边的霸天虎一身泥水。医生住在一条崎岖小巷的尽头，低矮的房子其貌不扬，只有门牌上小小的一行“荣格心理诊所”供人辨出里面住着一位心理医生。新的医生很独特，霸王说那个医生没有主人，应该算作国家财产。他被允许独立工作，可以拥有自己的住所，当然是在被监视条件下。霸王给福特看了那个医生的照片，福特说不上是什么感觉，他像个无党派者，但他的胸口还挂着汽车人的标志。比奴隶更自由，但却不是真正的自由，不知道该算幸还是不幸。  
福特按下老式的门铃，呼唤主人的铃声里夹杂着嗞嗞的杂音。福特等了一会儿听到了医生的回应，在一阵生锈的门锁被撬开的声音之后福特见到了那位医生。那医生和他的房子一样老旧，一身有些脱落的橙色和白色的涂漆，又瘦又小，鼻梁上还架着一副笨拙的眼镜，福特猜他是那种下午坐在窗边晒着太阳的同时会喝一杯冒着热气的能量茶的类型。  
“请进。”医生让开身，福特对他点下头钻进了这小房子里。  
医生给福特拿来了一块擦拭布，福特接过后才发现自己机体上全是泥点，他走过的地方每个脚印下都是一滩浑水。  
“抱歉。”福特道歉，他感到难堪，他把别人的家搞得一团糟。  
“别在意。”医生很亲切，光学镜里的笑意正穿透他的圆眼镜散发出来。医生给福特递上一杯福特想象中的热茶，然后拿起一块数据板。  
“巨无霸福特？”  
“是。”福特回答。  
医生露出和善的笑容：“我是荣格。不用紧张，我们有一下午的时间来聊天。”

在那间陈旧的房子里福特和荣格聊了很多，当他和汽车人在一起时总会变得更健谈，至于对方是个什么样的汽车人福特并不太在意。福特述说他醒来后发生的一切，荣格静静地听着，偶尔会加些补充。时间以一种福特无法描述的方式流逝，当他和荣格说着一些无足轻重的小事的时候他以为时间停驻在了这老房子里，但当荣格微笑着说今天就到这里时福特又觉得这里被时间抛弃了。  
温和的心理医生推了推他的圆眼镜，室内的照明系统随着室外光线的衰弱自动启动，照亮了他橙色的机体。福特忽然有些紧张，他十指交叉，半空的拳头架在两膝之间，他想他应该坐得规矩些可又不确定自己是否该那么拘谨。  
他会说我有病吗？是病入膏肓还是无病呻吟？福特紧张地等待医生的定论，仿佛荣格是端坐于法庭的大法官，只要他手中的锤子落下就是给福特的命运盖棺定论了。但这位法官并没有宣布他的裁决，他只是向忐忑的福特提了一个问题。  
“我注意到你一直在说‘和平’之后的事，为什么不说说以前的事？”  
经由荣格的提醒福特才发现确实如此，他哽住了，被荣格的问题搞得哑口无言。

在主恒星被地平线吞没后福特坐在了他的充电床上，他捧着一块数据板发呆。  
“你可以写下来，”福特回想着荣格最后对他说的话，“随便什么都可以，写写过去的事。”  
过去的事。  
过去的事？  
福特感到茫然，这是他战后上线以来最茫然的时刻。他转着手里的电子笔迟迟不肯在数据板上落下一个字，仿佛他几十万年的生命都不曾存在过。回首福特的前半生，他配得上铁拳那样的作家为他书写传记：他作为一个神铸者在战争中上线，以自己的意志选择加入汽车人，成为汽车人有史以来最强的战士之一。 他对霸天虎深恶痛绝，当他出现在战场就等于给敌人敲响了丧钟，他的名声甚至一度盖过了六阶。他专注于杀戮，比杀戮被烙进电路板的冷组建者更专注。死在他手下的霸天虎不计其数，敌人的能量液早就浸透了他每一根管线。然后，到了该用些悲伤语句去描写篇章，福特因为心理测评不合格被撤离了战场。他被判定为缺乏应有的理智，继续前线作战对其他汽车人战士和他自己都会有无法预料的危险。被迫离开战场的福特等待着下一个命令，恰巧——巧合得蹊跷——格拉斯9号需要一位新的典狱长，于是福特被调往远离塞伯坦的监狱看管犯下最为人不齿罪行的犯人。  
接着到了最终章——福特依旧转着他的笔——他被囚禁在自己的监狱里，度过了暗无天日的三年，一觉醒来就成了别人的财产。  
这可不是个好故事，看看现在的处境，看看这扫兴的结局，它让前面的辉煌都沦为历史的遗迹。福特开始咬手里的笔，事到如今再去书写曾经的故事还有什么意义？  
曾经的汽车人战士，曾经的典狱长放下数据板，倒在充电床上。  
随便什么都可以。  
医生说这句话的时候福特正盯着他圆眼镜的边框。

“福特，快来！”  
福特看着数据板上唯一的一句话出神，他停顿了一会儿，继续写：  
“放下你手里的活，来了个大家伙！”  
我放下正在擦拭的武器跟在砂砾后面离开了房间，我发现那个白色的迷你金刚正在挨个房间叫人。  
“嗨福特，”嘲讽跟我打招呼，和他的名字不同他是个相当热情且嗜酒的好人，“听说来了新人？”  
我耸耸肩，摆出无所谓的架势，不过我其实很好奇砂砾说的“大家伙”是什么样。嘲讽拍了拍我的履带，他够不到我的肩膀所以退而求其次拍履带。我跟他结伴一起下了飞船，我们的飞船降落的地方是一大片空地，天已经黑了，空地上升起了篝火，一群人在那里围了好几层。我们的头儿，那位老得足够看着普神长大的硬骨头站在临时搭起来的台子上挥舞手臂，他的机体被篝火烘成了了红色。远远地我听到他在喊话，类似“今天的胜利”“好日子来了”之类的。  
“新人在哪？”我弯下腰问嘲讽，不知道什么时候他的手里多了一瓶高纯。  
“再等等，你知道头儿的，总得先说点儿别的才说正题。”  
我不可置否地叹了口气，祈祷自己老的时候别像老骨头这样这样吊人胃口。  
我们等了一会儿，嘲讽的高纯已经喝下去了大半瓶，就在我开始打哈欠的时候新人终于登场了。我们站在远处，听到前方传来呼声和口哨声，一具蓝色的机体站了起来。他是那么巨大，红色的硬骨头在他身边渺小得仿佛消失了。  
他说他是霸王，以前是个霸天虎，现在他已经摘下了自己的标志。  
他说他厌倦了战争也厌倦了军队，想要过自由的生活。  
他说他希望被接纳。  
不知道为什么，他说的那些话我很清楚地听到了。  
“那些是要靠你自己去赢取的。”硬骨头大笑，其他人跟着欢呼。  
嘲讽在笑，我也在笑，有人唱起了歌，高大的前霸天虎举起一杯高纯向所有人致敬，接着我们彻夜狂欢，无人充电。  
我觉得我喜欢霸王，我是说不反感的那种喜欢，他的机型让我感到亲切，我们之中少有大型机，而他是唯一一个我不用低着头交谈的大型机。  
第二天我们所有人都倒在飞船外面醉酒不醒，我是被正午的阳光晃醒的。我头晕恶心，脖子僵疼，摸了一把发现嘲讽的瓶子正躺在我的脖子下面。我扶着头雕坐起来，昨晚的高纯肯定灌进了我的平衡系统，我确定自己正在倾倒，可我分辨不出是往哪边倒。静坐了一会儿后我慢慢悠悠环视着周围，过了几秒CPU才反应过来它该转一转了。  
“你们醉得够厉害。”一片阴影覆盖了我，而且正在跟我说话。我抬起头，清楚地看到了霸王的脸，他正带着笑意对我伸出手，我从他红色的光学镜里看到自己正有点儿蠢地张着嘴。我也变成红色的了，我想着。  
我握住霸王的手站起来，踉跄了两下才站稳。跟我不同，霸王站得很稳，状态也更好，似乎昨晚的高纯对他没有任何影响。霸王手搭在腰上看了看我，又看了看其他醉死的人，微笑着问我：“你们经常这样吗？”  
我点点头又摇摇头，对于他的问题我的脑模块根本就没有打算解答的意思。我感觉不太好，站起来后有些系统正违背我的意志倒转，我搞不清楚是哪儿出了问题，因为我机体里大多数系统还在醉生梦死，不肯告诉我叛徒是谁。霸王大概也看出了我的异常，抬起他落在腰上的手扶住了我的肩膀。  
“你还好吗？”他问我，语气里是有些生疏的关心。我没事，我想这么说，对一个似乎能成为朋友的人我想给他留下好印象，宿醉已经很糟了，我至少得做出补救。可惜事与愿违，我刚打算开口却忽然知道自己哪里不对劲了，是我的油箱，我出问题的油箱一阵收缩，然后昨天的高纯一起往上涌，让我吐了霸王一身。  
那大概是我上线以来最尴尬的一天了，我没敢看霸王，那一瞬间我向普神祈祷给我一个钻头，我要到世界的另一端去。

“在写什么？”  
霸王的声音在福特的音频接收器旁响起，福特条件反射般把数据板扣了过去。  
“没什么！”福特说，他说完觉得自己太紧张了，于是又说了一遍：“没什么。”  
霸王露出意味深长的笑，福特转过去面对他，不自然地岔开话题：“你什么时候回来的？”  
“刚刚。”霸王说，他的视线时不时飘向桌上那块数据板，福特侧了侧身挡住了它，他的火种正在撞他的火种仓。  
“晚饭吃什么？”福特慌不择言。这句话很有用，霸王的注意力移到了福特身上，那双光学镜里正蹦着惊喜的火花：“你想吃什么？”  
什么都行，福特听到自己这么说，或者他说了别的什么，但他慌张得已经来不及注意自己究竟说了什么了。


	4. Chapter 4

04

我发现忘了说一些基本的事，比如说我的工作。  
硬骨头说我们那个不叫工作，叫享受生活，我不知道眼下的生活有什么值得享受的，但是头儿说什么就是什么吧。我们的工作——我还是想把它称为工作，这样想会让我安心些——大概会为人不齿，我们要做得就是把钱从有钱人的口袋里拿过来占为己有，说白了就是强盗。  
头儿告诉我他做的是好事，他收留无处可去的赛博坦人，让他们有法子继续生活，而且每次也只是拿走别人的钱财，从来也没熄灭过别人的火种。我从小听着这番话长大，虽然习惯了用枪指着别人的脑袋索要“报酬”，但我始终无法像头儿说服别人那样说服自己，似乎有什么接在我脑模块上的程序告诉我这种活儿是可耻的，我的行为是该被修正的。  
我在还小的时候总是缠着其他人问“我们真的没在做坏事吗？”他们一开始还会笑着说这种年代还分什么好坏，但问多了之后大家就不再理睬我，头儿说我是他捡来的，就不要问东问西，乖乖听他的话就是在做好事……对了，我该先说说这个，我是被硬骨头捡回来的，我还不会变形的时候他就在照顾我了。  
……

荣格放下数据板揉捏自己的鼻梁，桌子上的热能量茶已经降了温度。他似乎很疲惫，但声音依旧温和：“不要把这块数据板当成你的任务，你只要写你想写的事就好，不必加以解释。”  
福特收回他的数据板，小心翼翼地询问：“可我还是需要给你看的吧？”  
心理医生笑了：“只在你想给我看的时候。”  
福特有点儿不知所措。他局促地摸了摸自己的鼻子，又轻咳了两声，一个由他自己来做决定的事现在看起来陌生得让福特害怕。好在这时治疗时间结束了，荣格看了下时间然后微笑着说下次再继续。  
从荣格那里离开后福特在街口站了好一阵。他该做的是变形，然后按固定路线返回他的所有人身边，但他却停在了原地。他的手里捏着荣格给他的数据板，他正为那位心理医生的态度不安。  
“不要当成任务……”福特重复荣格说过的话，他抬起总是发抖的那只手咬手指关节。不要当成任务，福特自问，他有将这块数据板视为任务吗？然后他承认他确实那么做了。  
如果不是医生让他写，他根本不会写一个字。  
在福特揉着被自己咬痛的手指的时候他忽然感受到了一束视线。他低下头，看到旁边正站着一个刚及他腰那么高的霸天虎。被福特发现后他立刻调开了光学镜假装若无其事地走开了，但是他刚才的注视已经如一场短暂的酸雨在福特的火种里落下了波澜。那个没能让福特在战争时留下印象的霸天虎打量他的眼神让福特又泛起了在霸天虎医院时的那种恶心。福特看了看自己，一个还未摘下标志的汽车人，一身崭新的涂装，还有没刻下几道划痕的履带，很明显他不是被逼迫从事繁重工作的那类私人财产。  
一个被精心护理的大型机，光凭这个就很容易推断他的所有人是什么样的地位，以及他被用在何处。  
福特的引擎像吃进了劣质的能量液，整个机体的都在叮叮当当敲打他的火种发出抗议。这是想要他怎么样？逮住那个霸天虎把他的燃料箱揍出来？警告所有胆敢用那样的眼光打量他的人他本来是个什么样的人？算了吧，那么做有什么用？除了送更多人进医院外什么都改变不了。  
福特收起他的数据板，那些恼人的响声也消失了。他变形，驶上固定路线，这条路线是霸王画给他的，他似乎很体谅福特对他的母星的陌生，福特预感这条路他会走很多次。  
一个霸天虎岔开了福特的思绪，他本来是在思考那块数据板的事。他相信荣格让他写些东西一定有他的目的，但是他还想不出到底是为了什么。担任典狱长的经验告诉福特这里有可疑之处，他应该把它找出来。驶过第一个路口的时候，福特又想起了荣格的话，觉得自己的疑虑实在没有必要。  
又向霸王的住所靠近了一条街，福特想是时候把那个陌生的霸天虎的事抛在脑后了。今天他没有成堆的文件等待处理，剩下的时间他都可以在自己的房间里闭门不出。这时候福特收到了一条信息，发送者署名是霸王。  
大概今天的空闲要被占满了。福特一边行驶一边打开信息阅读，信息的内容很简单，是一组坐标外加一张路线图，文字内容是让福特到那里去。

“你走了有够久。”霸王的手搭在腰上，从他不耐烦的语气来看他已经等了相当长时间。  
“这个地方很难找。”福特坦诚地说，他绕了三圈才找到入口。霸王让他来的地方年久失修，从框架隐约可以看出这是一座临时搭建起来的……福特环视一周，他猜这里是座角斗场。  
“算了，无所谓。”霸王收回了他的不满，他拿起了放在他脚边一个被包裹得严严实实的东西抛给福特，“打开它。”  
霸王扔来的东西有一定的分量，福特解开系在外面的绳子，一层一层剥开后发现霸王给他的是一把大剑。福特举起那把剑，对他来说刚刚好。他仔细观察起它，从剑柄上的痕迹来看这不是一把刚被锻造出来的武器，上面已经有了斑驳的锈迹。这不难理解，塞星进入热兵器时代已经长久到足够遗忘这样的冷兵器了，只有少数的塞星人仍在使用。这把剑的剑身很特殊，不使用这类冷兵器的福特也能看出它的不寻常，颜色不同于一般金属那样冰冷的灰，而是一种从上至下均匀的红色。这应该不是一般用来锻造武器的金属，福特猜想，这把剑的剑身相对较薄，不像是福特感受到的重量该有的体积，但是厚度并不影响它的杀伤力。红色的大剑毫不掩盖地展露着自己，被它所指的人仅凭目测便望而却步，它没有重量上的优势，但它的锋利无可匹敌，从福特无从知晓的历史中遗留至今依旧闪耀着骇人的寒光，福特只是轻轻一摸就在他的手指上留下了一道划痕，隐隐渗出几颗能量液。  
面对手中的大剑，福特不知该作何反应。该毕恭毕敬地感谢他的所有人送给他礼物吗？还是该实话实说告诉霸王他一不熟悉如何使用刀剑，二现在的状态也不适合使用武器？  
犹豫再三，福特选择不表态，霸王似乎心情不错才没有计较他迟到，他没必要继续扫霸王的兴。  
对于福特肯拿起那把剑霸王很满意，福特却感到疑惑，如果霸王想用点儿小东西来装饰他福特不介意，但是有必要跑到这么隐蔽的地方吗？他将自己的问题如实表述给霸王，霸王早就料到他会提问般解释起来：  
“这是一座临时搭建的地下角斗场。”  
“我看得出来，我是问——”  
“看来我说得不够完整，这是一座战前临时搭建的地下角斗场。”  
一座战前……福特恍然大悟，霸王的话应该说得更完整一些，这是一座战前临时搭建的位于卡隆的地下角斗场！  
他知道霸王的过去，哪个汽车人会不知道？在霸王成为六阶前，在那场蔓延至宇宙边陲的战争爆发前，霸王的归宿就是这样一个个不会长久的战场。  
那段历史太过久远，福特只能道听途说。看到这座角斗场如今破败的模样，福特就像对待他的母星塞伯坦一样想象不出它曾经的辉煌与肮脏，那个时候他还不存在。  
“居然能保存下来。”福特站在这比他更久远的简陋建筑中央感慨，霸王很平淡地应和：“我也是拿到拆除文件才知道，明天这里就不复存在了。”  
福特感到惊讶，这次他是真心实意的：“拆除？为什么不留着它？”  
霸王沉默了一阵，福特知道他有足够的权力留下一座岌岌可危的角斗场，但霸王只是在沉默过后反问：“还有什么必要留着它？”  
福特无话可说。他想和霸王说那是你的过去，你难道不留恋吗？但是福特自知没有资格去评论霸王的选择。  
“你会使用它吗？”霸王缓缓踱步，他满不在乎地略过了角斗场去留的话题，福特不相信他在那份拆除文件上签字的时候也是这么轻松。他举起从霸王那里得来的大剑试着挥舞了一下，他的姿势和力度都很不标准，但要用它斩断一个塞星人的胳膊足以。  
福特摇摇头，他对刀剑的使用远比不上枪炮熟悉，他想只是以蛮力挥动不该算作会使用。霸王轻笑一声停下了脚步，打开了子空间：“是吗？不过在角斗场上可不会有人管你会不会用……” 霸王从子空间抽出了什么，猛然间攻向福特，“到手的武器！”  
福特连霸王究竟拿出了什么都没来得及看清，几乎是本能地举起剑才堪堪挡住了这一击。不做过多纠缠，霸王立刻撤开，他的攻击太过猛烈，震得福特的手腕都在酸痛。  
霸王手中的武器滑过一道弧，缓缓抬起直指福特，这时福特才得以知道霸王究竟从子空间拿出了什么，那是两把细长的钢刀：“来吧福特，角斗场的规则还用我说吗？”  
他是认真的吗？福特看着霸王，他是认真的吗？  
他是认真的。  
上次和霸王对持，福特败得什么都不剩，这次他还能留下什么？  
福特听到他的散热器在响，他的火种撞击着他的火种仓，而他的手又在发抖。他握不稳武器，因为药师的小小改造他的手扣在剑柄上时每一个关节都在疼，他不得不用双手一起举起那把红色大剑。  
想想那块数据板，福特告诉自己。他把剑锋转向霸王，这不是个任务。福特稳住机体，蓄势待发，等待霸王发出下次攻击。  
他沉下一口气，反正再失去也不过是他的火种了。


	5. Chapter 5

05

霸王在我们之中很受欢迎，就像硬骨头说的，他靠自己的实力赢得了众人的尊重与信任，嘲讽一喝多就爱挑一两件霸王的事来赞美一番。  
我不想说谎，这让我觉得他有点儿高不可攀。当然这只是我单方面的想法，霸王并没有变，他可以毫不责怪我吐他一身，也可以把哆嗦着求饶的商人抢得分文不剩，彬彬有礼的同时又是天生的强盗。  
有些人怀疑霸王的来历，他们说霸王在霸天虎中名声不小，但大多数人还是乐于亲近霸王的，因为我们之中关心战争的人屈指可数，有能力得来钱财谁还会在意他的过去？我也不在意，只不过我越来越无法张口邀请霸王来做我的室友，每次狂欢时举到他面前的酒杯数不胜数，我想也不差我这一杯。   
我很遗憾，大约我们分享这个堆满杂物的房间的唯一回忆只有那次霸王借用清洗间的短暂时光了。  
说道杂物，我被硬骨头勒令扫除了。每次工作的时候我总是带回来些稀奇古怪又不值钱的东西，久而久之它们几乎占满了我的房间——这也是我不向霸王提出邀请的原因之一，他来了也没地方。差不多每个人的房间里都有我寄存的东西，当我把一座外星雕像搬进硬骨头的房间挡得他无法打开高纯柜门的时候，他终于忍无可忍地行使了当头儿的权利给我下了扫除令。  
这不是件容易事，一帮无视法律又躲避战争的赛博坦人没有谁彻底明白“整洁”是什么意思，即使硬骨头给我们换了搜人人都有清洗间的飞船也依旧有人变形齿轮都卡满了油渣。到我这儿也没什么值得称赞的，从我难寻落脚处的房间就能看出来，我没想过还需要整理我带回来的东西。  
我被难住了，一天中有半天我都在思考该如何完成硬骨头派下的任务。  
我想首先要让我的房间看上去有它该有的那么宽敞。我把搜罗来的东西都搬了出去，不少人来跟我抗议我恶劣的占道行为。  
“我会解决的，可总得给我点儿时间想想怎么解决。”我跟被我堵住去路的人理论，看在我是大型机的份上，他们先去别人的房间歇脚了。  
我必须考虑这些东西的去留问题了，我翻出来一块数据板给它们分类：植物标本——保留；生锈的剑——用不到也没什么理由扔掉；不知名诗人的诗集——我总有一天会看的；少只光学镜的普神模型——只要稍微修一下……  
“咱们船上开设集市了吗？”  
又一个被我拦住的人。  
“霸王？”我放下数据板，也暂时放下了“丢弃”那栏空空荡荡的烦恼，“我没打算卖掉它们，我在整理。”  
霸王的机体上粘了一层灰尘，大概是刚刚回来还没来得及清洗，不过他看上去状态不错，或许是和其他人去打猎了，他散出的微热的风还混着淡淡的能量液的气味。  
“这可是个大工程，”霸王托着下巴上下打量了一下我的东西砌成的河坝，“需要帮忙吗？”  
霸王是第一个提议帮助我的人，意识到这一点我的CPU都多转了一圈。  
“不……还是让我自己……”  
霸王的手落在我的肩上，老友般拍了两下：“接受吧福特，我的房间可是在这座山后面。”  
我一时语塞，这可真是——我该及时买一副钻头的。  
霸王帮我决定了一些该扔掉的东西，我跟他争论可惜以失败告终。  
“一件不丢是不会有任何变化的。”他一句话就把我说服了。  
再见了植物标本，我还不知道你到底叫什么；再见了生锈的剑，看得出你曾是把好剑；再见了诗集，希望你的作者还活着；再见了普神模型……哦这个我可以留下。  
整理完清单后我们先把“丢弃”栏的物品清理了出去，然后一起把要保留的东西搬回我的房间。  
把东西悉数搬出去很简单，要整齐地摆回去却异常困难。我和霸王填满了房间里的每一个柜子，但我们整理了一半之后发现除了霸王也能站进来以外没有什么大的变化。  
我和霸王坐在充电床上休息，显然房间里也没有别的能坐的地方。我喝了杯冰镇的能量饮料给自己的引擎降温，霸王也来了一杯，从他放大的光学镜头来看我推测他正在发呆。  
“我曾经见过一种……我脸上有什么吗？”  
我反应过来一声不响地盯着别人很不礼貌，于是把视线转到了手中挂着水珠的杯子上：“没什么，你曾经见过一种什么？”  
“一种碳基动物，它们会在子循环寒冷的部分到来前用食物堆满自己的巢穴，以此度过严寒。”  
“你想说我的房间之所以满满当当是因为出于本能吗？”  
霸王摇了摇头：“不尽然，毕竟你的东西又不会在下一个子循环的时候消失不见。”  
我隐约察觉到霸王在暗示我本该定期清理，这惹得我有些不快，我想我在这飞船上还算是注重卫生的人——如果霸王说的是一种能站在我肩膀上吱吱叫的动物的话我就换个和善些的态度。  
片刻休息之后我和霸王继续工作，我们越是整理就越是觉得这事没有希望，虽然丢掉了很多东西但我的房间依旧没能多空出来一块。之前被拦住的人看东西被清开后陆陆续续回了自己的房间，我开始变得焦躁，想想看，我竟然为了一场扫除耗费了一天的时间。  
而且我猜霸王也打算回去了。  
为什么我就无法像我想象的那样和霸王相处？我们本该成为室友，起初互相谦让仿佛自己是对方见过最好的人，随着相处时间的延长开始暴露自己的各种毛病，开始觉得对方不可理喻，无法交流，然后在磨合之中习惯了对方的小毛病，觉得没了那些毛病对方就不完整。我们可以互相抱怨，互相倒苦水，不论去哪都想着叫上对方同行，就因为我们共享室友的身份。  
嘲讽说我这是一种能力，见人一面就把未来十年都规划好了。他是在醉得看东西重影的时候做的评论，所以很不准确，因为我到现在为止连计划的第一步都没能实现。  
“我建议……”  
“明天再收拾？”说完我就后悔，听上去好像明天也要霸王来帮忙。  
霸王皱了下眉头，他似乎很少经历说话被人打断：“不要拖沓，我建议找一个空置的房间，把这些东西都堆到那里去。”  
我等了一会儿，确定他说完了才开口：“但是硬骨头没多大可能批给我一个空房间。”  
“可以这样，把东西搬到我的房间，把我的充电床搬过来。”  
“那你要在哪儿充电？”  
霸王一脸理所当然：“在这儿啊。”

福特把自己关在房间里，从早到晚，送来的能量块也被他拒之门外。  
门外响起敲门声，福特置之不理，过了一会儿门自动开了——准确地说是被打开了，同时出现的是端着一摞能量块的霸王。  
“别告诉我你还在生气。”  
“我没有。”福特费力地转着轮子面向霸王，普神才知道霸王从哪儿找来这种古旧到非自动的轮椅。  
“‘骗子’两个字就写在你的脸上。”  
福特无可反驳，他当然会生气，气到短路都不为过，角斗场的事够福特挖掉自己的火种就为把它摔到霸王脸上。  
莫名其妙被引到霸王曾经厮杀过的地方，莫名其妙被逼上绝路，一直以来都没被赋予过选择的权利的福特火种中泛起一阵波澜随后又重归平静。最糟的结果不过是被霸王杀死，霸王有权利处置他的财产，而且他多么慷慨，福特曾有三年多的时光都在祈祷死亡，如今霸王就要把那份迟来的礼物赠予他了。  
和一个六阶一对一，使用不顺手的武器再加上欠佳的机体状态，挨了霸王两下后福特就已经可以知道自己只剩死路一条。福特垂着受伤的手臂喘息，他向来搞不懂霸王在想些什么，他可以因为在角斗场败给威震天的耻辱占据G9无恶不作，也可以让福特恨他到发疯又把他留在自己身边好像什么都没发生过。如今，霸王又重复他的难以琢磨，他让福特沦为他的奴隶，不使用他也不羞辱他，还如他所愿给他找来汽车人医生，却又毫无征兆地要将他以最接近战场的方式处死，完全没有逻辑可循。  
福特并不奢求自己能死个明白，他被一伙强盗抚养长大，失去他们后加入汽车人，被判定不适于战场后又接管了G9。在他还是自由身的时候他的人生就是无迹可寻的，当他失去自由后，无论怎样的结局在他看来都是无可厚非的，但是这次，要求一个解释似乎并不过分？  
霸王的攻势越来越猛，福特却在节节败退。他从不知道这个六阶可以让战场上最不具优势的冷兵器也变得如此咄咄逼人，刀刃嵌入机体时的利落让福特对疼痛反应不及。  
你死我活，这就是角斗场的规则。福特抽出空来自嘲，看来我是注定要被淘汰了。  
在福特的腹甲裂开一道口子，他开始思索霸王打算如何处置他的尸体的时候，整个角斗场都震动了。  
“这是什么？”  
霸王甩了甩钢刀上的能量液，似乎早就知道会发生这样的事：“或许是他们开始动工了吧。”  
“动工？”福特把剑立在地上支撑自己的机体，“不是明天吗？”  
“大概是我记错了。”  
福特抱着必死无疑的绝望举起剑却得来这样一个结果，如果不是实力所限，福特真会冲上去骑到霸王身上揍他。  
“你疯了吧”“你CPU烧了”“不可理喻”等一系列表达霸王脑模块有问题的话在福特舌尖上弹了个遍，他终于不用为自己理解不了霸王的脑回路烦恼了，因为他的整个脑模块都是坏的。  
又一次震动，这座老旧的角斗场大概是撑不过第三下了，福特丢下他的剑竭尽全力奔向霸王，在霸王对他举刀前以对待主人极其不敬的眼神瞪了霸王一眼，一把拉住他就往出口方向跑。  
霸王在大笑，福特没工夫去想原因，最终他们在整个角斗场彻底崩塌前逃了出去，霸王安然无恙，福特却被钢筋刺穿了腿。  
福特又进了霸天虎的医院，接好腿部断裂的线路后他们让福特坐上了轮椅，在霸王发现福特的轮椅足够他坐着四处转之后立刻给他换比他年纪都大的轮椅。  
福特知道他还是个奴隶，该对他的所有人抱有基本的尊敬，但是他就是忍不住……该死的炉渣！  
在心里这么抱怨两句。

“吃掉它们。”  
“我不饿。”  
“这可由不得你。”霸王拿起一块能量块塞进福特的嘴里，福特被呛得吐出去一半，霸王又塞进去一块，这会他记得捂住福特的嘴不让他吐，“还有一堆文件等着你去处理。”  
福特忿忿地咽下嘴里的东西，他的燃料箱一阵温暖，他舔了舔霸王的掌心让他松手。  
“工作？为什么这两天工作这么多？”  
“你在埋怨我给你的工作太多？”霸王吃了一口能量块，福特猜那是他晚餐的一部分。  
“……没有，只是好奇。”  
“好奇？我以为你已经知道了，你那天看了那么久。”霸王拍了拍手，拍掉能量残渣，推着福特的轮椅把他带出房间，“还记得吗？威震天要来了。”  
“威……”  
福特闭了嘴，他突然明白了。不知道可乐还是可叹，霸王的脑模块其实没有毛病，只是福特自己没有想到而已。  
坐在轮椅上，福特的伤腿隐隐作痛，他被霸王送到了办公桌前，数据板几乎把他埋没其中。  
“你的工作。别抱怨，我也有同样数量的。”霸王说，他开始告诉福特哪些需要认真对待哪些可以直接签字，福特打断了他，霸王依旧没有习惯被打断。  
“威震天……这就是那天的原因吗？”  
福特望着霸王等待一个回复，霸王没有看他，直接扔下了手里的数据板：“明天下午之前交到我的手上。”  
没有“是”或“不是”，没有一句解释，霸王就这么走了。  
福特静静地坐着，许久之后他拿出属于他的那块数据板，看着自己刚刚写下的东西，那天霸王让他去角斗场的原因昭然若是：这炉渣的和平根本不适合六阶，坐在办公室写写改改？六阶的手不是用来握笔的。霸王的空间快要被这些无聊事占满了，而这时候威震天即将到达卡隆，而霸王该做的不是用尽手段打败他，他但凡还有点儿理智就会明白这不是个挑衅威震天的好时机，况且他要挫败的是霸天虎的领袖，而不是维持和平的塞星之主。  
霸王寸步难行，他需要丢弃一些东西让自己喘口气。过去的角斗场？很好，但是还不够。一个精心准备最终却以悲剧收场的舞台的主人公？哦，听上去真是——  
福特慢慢收起了自己的数据板，他扫开办工桌上的那堆然后趴在上面：“真是……有点儿伤我的心啊……”


	6. Chapter 6

06

“很多事情都无法说清，人心和杀人不同，是很难搞懂的。我有时候会选择这个，有时候又会选择那个；我会觉得自己的做法无可厚非，但过一段时间又会为此感到后悔。”  
福特松开口，看着霸王：“这时候我该说‘没关系，角斗场的事我已经不放在心上了’吗？”  
霸王轻笑着:“一个很好的例子，我有时觉得该纠正你傲慢的态度，不过现在觉得无所谓。”  
福特皱起眉头欲言又止。他忿忿不平，他那颗还保留自我的火种在火种仓里横冲直撞，但福特也知道他没法要求霸王做得更好，于是只好叹息一声，继续他之前正在做的事。  
他握住眼前覆着电解液的输出管，张口将它缓缓吞下。福特无法否认自己对这件事的熟练，他艰难地吞咽，就像曾经那样活动舌头，用那块柔软的金属蹭着嘴里硬邦邦的东西。  
霸王抚摸着福特天线的顶端，尽管很微弱，但那会让福特感到放松，产生“还没那么糟”的错觉。他忘了霸王是什么时候发现的这个小秘密，但他还记得霸王曾经为了把一堆管线插进他的脑子切掉了他的天线。  
福特退出来自上而下地舔舐管身的螺纹，用舌尖戳弄着端口，然后再次让管子送进自己的嘴里。  
这时有通讯接了进来，大约是工作上的事，霸王偶尔几个字在应付。大概这和威震天要来卡隆有关，霸王的工作明显增加了，福特进来的时候他就在通话。  
霸王隐藏地很好，他压抑着自己的喘息，语气上没有一点儿敷衍的感觉。出于对霸王的报复，福特放慢了速度，缓慢到恼人地进出着，又在霸王说话时突然用力吮吸，几乎要把管子整根吞下。  
他差点儿就让霸王暴露了，霸王停顿了一下，福特想这一定是为了掩饰他的惊讶。福特感到小小的得意，他退后了一些打算故技重施，霸王却松开他的天线，猛然按下他的头雕。  
毫无防备地被那根管子捅进喉咙，福特一声惊叫都来不及。他含混不清地呜咽着，电解液顺着他的嘴里流到了下巴上。他试图推开霸王，但霸王只是继续在他的嘴巴里抽送。  
这大概就是霸王对福特鲁莽行为的惩罚，他每次都在福特以为能逃脱的时候推动他的头雕，又在福特以为他要过载的时候松开他。  
几次之后霸王终于收回了对福特头雕的禁锢，把对接液射在了他的脸上。福特顾不上抹掉那些浓稠的液体，慌忙扭开头雕一阵咳嗽。他的喉咙又辣又疼，好像生吞了烙铁。他抬起头用克制的怒意瞪着霸王，霸王竖起食指放在嘴唇上示意他噤声。  
忽然间福特觉得这一切都是早有预谋的，进来送数据板被要求留下做点儿特殊工作的事可不是每天都能碰上。  
“明天要去看医生吗？”霸王结束了通话，拿出一块清洁布擦拭福特的面甲，在接近光学镜的时候福特总是下意识地躲避。  
“荣格？明天的预约取消了，他要去领袖那边。”  
“威震天？”  
“擎天柱。”  
霸王笑了一声：“那就去医院，看看你什么时候能站起来。”  
我以为你想我和这破轮椅相依为命吗。福特想了想，没有说出口。  
霸王擦到一半停了下，他抚摸着福特尚未清理的那半边面甲若有所思。福特缩了缩脖子，霸王的目光让他很不自在，他舔了下嘴唇，以为还沾着对接液，但霸王意味深长的一声叹息，在福特疑惑的目光中俯身亲吻了他。

我们发现了一艘坠毁的飞船，有些年头，厚厚一层锈迹把船身的标示完全遮盖了。硬骨头把她命名为“无名号”，原因大家心知肚明，头儿不在乎她叫什么，只在乎里面有什么。  
头儿组织了一场探险，所有人自愿报名。应征的人不多，一部分是因为没兴趣，另一部分是压根儿没看到通知。我属于后者，然后属于前者。我错过了那条消息，霸王没有，他问我要不要去，我躺在充电线上认真思考了一会儿，但我的每一根线路都因为疲乏千方百计地阻止我燃起探险的热情。  
“不了。”我说，然后就下线充电了。  
第二天我上线后，霸王的充电床已经空了，他托嘲讽给我留了口信，说他去“无名号”了。  
我忽然后悔自己没跟着去，但后悔也晚了。  
小队在傍晚时归来，硬骨头很扫兴，他们带回了几箱子古董，但这和他预期的相差甚远。安慰了头儿两句后我转身去找霸王，但他没和其他人在一起，正在搬箱子的沙砾说他去了修理室。  
“他受伤了？”  
“没有，”沙砾放下箱子捶捶腰，我帮他搬起箱子，这点儿眼色我还看得懂，“他拿回来一个大盒子，看着还挺精致的，但头儿说值不了多少钱。”  
“真可惜。”其实我不关心什么大盒子，“霸王为什么去修理室？”  
沙砾耸耸肩，不用干活儿他整个人的动作都轻盈了许多，但与他相反的是我低着头看他脖子有点儿酸:“大概是修那东西去了吧，那么旧，有点儿毛病也正常。”  
“只是‘大概’？”我问。  
沙砾沉默了一会儿，张开手臂从我这儿接回了箱子:“反正他肯定没事，你就回你们的房间等他吧。”  
我接受了沙砾的提议，但他的说法我认为可以再含蓄些。  
回到房间，我又是一阵后悔，要是我也去了“无名号”现在就能名正言顺跟霸王一起去修理室了。  
躺在充电床上我盯着天花板看了很久，在生锈前拿起通讯器联络了嘲讽，我想联络霸王，但想了想还是跳过了。  
“嗨福特！我正忙，什么事？”  
嘲讽这么一说我想起来他好像还是个历史学家。  
“你在研究硬骨头他们带回来的东西吗？”  
“没错！你真该来看看，这儿有不少有趣的玩意儿。”嘲讽的声音里透露着他的兴奋，我只在他上次喝得分不清自己的脚和手的时候听到过同样的声音。  
以往我一定会丢下通讯器跑过去偷偷带回来一两个小东西，但现在我提不起那个兴致。  
“不了，你先忙，不打扰了。”  
我刚说完就被断了通讯，看样子嘲讽是真的被吸引住了。  
我接着闲躺，然后一个不小心睡着了。  
我醒来的时候霸王已经回来了，他正站在我床边看我。  
“……霸王……”我揉了揉光学镜，脑袋胀痛，声音里都带着困倦。我试着坐起身，霸王赶忙制止了我。  
“慢点儿，慢点儿，我刚刚修好它。”  
“它？”我顺着霸王的视线看了眼自己的机体，一个正方的盒子正四平八稳地放在我的腹甲上。  
我拿起那个盒子，有点儿分量，我要两只手才能抓牢，我想我大概是被这东西压醒的。  
和沙砾说的一样，除了时间久远有些褪色以外，盒子本身称得上是一件艺术品。盒身镶嵌着红色和黄色的宝石，虽然便宜但切割得很好。盒子上有大片的镂空，从缝隙中可以看到里面是或大或小紧密咬合在一起的齿轮，它们本身也构成了盒身的一种装饰。在盒子的侧面有一个暗格，我拉了一下，里面有一些尾端雕刻着动物图案的金属长片，上面整齐排列着许多凸起。  
“这是什么？”我问，霸王微笑着拿过盒子和铁片，在我面前打开了它。  
打开之后盒子的面积大了一倍，上半部分有一排凹槽，似乎是插入铁片的地方；下半部分是一面镜子，上面有一个悬浮的小人偶，调整角度后还可以看到镜子下面的齿轮。  
霸王拿出一块铁片，插进凹槽，盒子自动吞下了铁片。我看到齿轮在转动，金色涂装的小人偶缓缓升高，然后我听到了声音。  
那是一段旋律……是音乐。它带着无法描述的魔力，或许因为年代久远，它有了颗粒般的杂音，但那丝毫不影响它的魅力，反而让它更加迷人。  
“我从来不知道音乐可以这样……被获取。”我感慨道，霸王曾经就是这样聆听音乐的吗？  
“不久前我也不知道。”  
我吃惊地看着他，被他弹了鼻子。  
“难道你以为在我几十万岁的时候用这个听音乐吗？”  
“不是吗？”  
霸王笑得光学镜都闭上了:“当然不！它对我来说也是古董。”  
哦，这有点儿尴尬，我无意间给霸王的年龄后面多加了一个零……或者两个？  
霸王坐在我的充电床上，等这段音乐结束后拿出了另外的铁片，这次的乐曲要长一些，它占用了两个凹槽。  
我注视那两块铁片消失，期待着新的音乐，想象它有多么独特，第一个音符蹦出来我就察觉到它不太一样，它是那么的……热情洋溢？激情澎湃？  
“觉得怎么样？”霸王问，我组织了一番语言:“很独特？”  
霸王的嘴里扬了上去，好像受到称赞的幼生体:“我仿照其他铁片做了这个，是首战前风靡一时的歌。”  
“歌？你是说它还可以唱？”  
“我还记得歌词，想听吗？”  
我点了点头，我不想错过听霸王唱歌的机会。  
霸王满足了我的愿望，他的手指敲着拍子，等待开口的时机，我又是期待又是紧张，好像那几秒有一个循环那么长。  
漫长的几秒之后，霸王的歌声溢满了整个房间，那声音与曲子结合得天衣无缝，隐约的沧桑让人着迷，只不过……  
跑调太明显了。  
我是想忍耐的，但是笑了一声之后就忍不住第二声，当笑出第二声后我就彻底放声大笑起来。  
霸王停了下来:“你为什么笑呢？”  
“对不起——哈哈哈——我只是——哈哈——！”  
“只是？为什么笑呢福特？”霸王追问，听语气他并没有生气，可是他越是问我就越是笑个不停。  
我笑得一边流清洗液一边摔回充电床缩了起来，霸王靠过来用他的机体盖住了我的，托起我的头雕，我摸了一把被打湿的光学镜对上他那双意图再明显不过的红色光学镜，看他满含笑意地发问:  
“你为什么笑呢？”

福特停笔犹豫了半天，最终他还是选择放弃书写后面的事，那实在……无法冷静书写。福特放下笔趴在桌子上，把自己发烫的面甲藏了起来。  
就到这儿吧，还有一堆工作等着我，福特想着，他摸了摸自己的嘴唇，脑模块里依旧空空如也。他叹了声气，收回自己的数据板，闭上光学镜。  
今天就到这儿吧。


	7. Chapter 7

07

福特不时地打量霸王，看着他若无其事地把机体精巧的汽车人奴隶端上来的能力甜点送进嘴里。他偷看了很久都没能引起霸王的注意，或者说霸王刻意不去注意他，于是他特拿起勺子，带着被无视的烦躁敲了敲盛着清淡能量茶的杯子边缘。   
霸王抬起了头，给予福特想要的关注。福特放下勺子交叉起双手等着霸王做出解释，但他看上去一个字也不打算说。  
好吧，好吧。福特已经预感到了此时的寂静，他为此准备了可以打破僵局的开场白：“谢谢你为我做这些。”  
“哦。”霸王回以礼貌的微笑，“这不算什么。”  
“但是……”福特在轻咳两声清了清自己的发声器，“我很感谢你能送我去医院，好让我摆脱那个恼人的轮椅，不过为什么是今天？我是说……为什么要在领袖来的这一天？”  
福特被霸王注视着，他试着从六阶的眼神里解读出些什么，但那双红色光学镜深邃得望不穿。  
“为什么不？威震天又不需要照顾。”霸王保持着他的笑容，但镜头短暂的收缩没有躲过福特的光学镜。  
这可真新奇，福特想，霸王也会逃避。  
福特把勺子插在甜点上，并没有什么胃口，他单手托住头雕，望向窗外来往的人群。他最近越来越发现他对霸王的了解是多么片面。在G9残存的最后时光里福特以为他已经看透了霸王，但福特在自己的监狱里知道的只是众人皆知的部分，霸王在他面前展示了自己的残暴，福特从他那里承受的只有漫无止境的折磨和扭曲心智的憎恨。福特本以为这就是霸王了，一个疯子，一个怪物，一个骗子，但他从没想过，当霸王不需要使用他的力量时会是什么样。  
自从在战败后的世界醒来后，福特放弃了抵抗，他疲倦了，想要保持沉默，但霸王除去暴力外的部分让福特茫然且不知所措。一开始福特非常抵触战争之外的霸王，新的机体，新的履带，还有汽车人医生，霸王表现得就好像他真的关心福特。如果他想扰乱福特，让他在献出忠心的时候死个不明不白，福特只能说他绝不会再被这样的伎俩骗到，但霸王做得还不止这些，他会为福特一个执拗的问题恼羞成怒，会因为自己的压力而舍弃福特，但那之后他又会用他不值得称赞的方式道歉，为他的行为作出弥补。福特一直否认这些，他不愿去想搅乱他整个人生的六阶是个怪物的同时也是一个人，他会冲动，会后悔，甚至会逃避，直到……福特的手指碰到了自己的嘴唇，他的火种都在迷茫地叹息。

“我一直以为你是冷组建者。”  
“你是第一个这么说的。”我一边研究拆开的武器要如何拼装回去一边对霸王说，我的室友刚刚无情地拒绝了帮助我修好走火打伤他手臂的东西。  
“你的机体不像是自然成长而成的，上过战场你就会知道。”  
“是吗……”我心不在焉，我看我是修不好可怜的武器了，“哦，对了，虽然不多但我也多多少少改造过机体，这对你有帮助吗？”  
霸王摇了摇头，他放下正在阅读的数据板站到我的身后和我一起盯着那堆零件：“我不想多提，不过我见到你的时候把你错当成了汽车人，我疑惑了很久为什么想不起来，在战场上见到你这样的对手我不会想不起来。”  
“你听上去很自信啊，或许我该留意下关于你过去的传闻。”我玩笑道，霸王已经帮我挑出了一部分能组合起来的零件。  
“既然你是神铸者，又没有参加过战争，我有一个问题想问你。”  
“只要我能回答。”  
霸王笑了笑，我能感觉到他机体的起伏：“如果你有朝一日必须参战的话，你会选择哪一边？霸天虎还是汽车人？”  
我正想回答，却发现这个问题把我难住了。我几次开口又几次闭上，这听上去不是可以随便回答的问题，我必须要深思熟虑之后再给出答案。我咬着自己食指的关节认真思考，整合数据库里我从未去过的故乡中两大派别的资料，像嘲讽对待高纯，硬骨头对待钱那样对待这个问题——  
“……我不知道，我知道战争在进行，不过……从我的角度来说……嗯……”我吞吞吐吐，语言在我的发声器中就像桌上的这摊零件一样无法拼合，我只好扭过头带着愧疚看着霸王，“他们有什么区别吗？”  
我的问题把霸王逗笑了，他无恙的手臂搭在我的履带上然后笑着重复我的问题：“是啊，有什么区别？”  
我不知如何是好，说实话这问题对和战争不挨边的我来说太难了。

近来卡隆城的新闻内容难以置信的统一，自打领袖踏进这座城市，几乎每一篇报道的标题都有威震天的名字。福特在那些报道的字里行间寻找擎天柱的踪迹，虽然只有寥寥数语，但至少还算正面。  
最终福特和霸王还是要去见各自的领袖，这是无法避免的。想到将要见到那个战后只在屏幕里见过的红蓝领袖，福特的心情出乎意料地复杂。他期待这一天的到来，当它真的来临时，福特的心中却又充满了不安。一早结束充电，福特早早地起来，仔细检查自己的机体，确保它在最好的状态。他们要去先去领袖落脚的地方，然后在一同前往霸王工作的地方，本来这事只需要霸王一个人去做，但他拉上福特让他分担工作。福特没有抱怨，他理应接受霸王的所有命令，况且这还是他乐于接受的那种。  
两人准时出发，福特想象着领袖的模样，那令他火种振奋。同时他不忘打量霸王，他看上去除了堆在脸上的不甘愿外没什么异样。  
霸王也会有让人看出心情的时候，算是福特见识到的又一件新鲜事。  
到达领袖的住处后，守卫仔细检查了他们的机体，确定他们没有危险后才放他们进去。  
向前的每一步都意味着更加接近活着的传奇。福特心怀畏惧，他的火种敲打着火种仓，原本的期待变成了一种压力，让他的步伐愈加沉重。  
只是太紧张了。福特自我安慰，但很快筑起的屏障就被他自己打破了。他始终相信与领袖相见会让他现有的生活发生改变，或许他会幡然醒悟自己不该这样活着，会想起汽车人从不屈服于霸天虎，会……找回他对霸王的憎恨。  
福特惧怕改变，他每一次身份的变化都是越来越糟，而且每次变化都并非出自他自己的选择。美好的憧憬逐渐散去，他开始后悔和霸王一起前来，如果他不来，他依旧可以安然地活在自怨自艾里，但是当他见到领袖，见到被剥夺了领袖身份的擎天柱，他还能保持平静吗？  
不会的，那是他们的领袖，那是汽车人的普神，那是——  
福特的头仿佛脑模块被强行摘除般一阵疼痛，他停下脚步，拉住走在他前面的霸王的手：“我……我想我还是不去了……”  
“出了什么问题？”霸王停下来扶住福特的机体，“我以为见擎天柱是你的愿望。”  
“没错，我是、但……“福特觉得反油箱，就像被灌进了劣质的高纯。他退缩了，骂自己是懦夫，他垂下头躲避霸王的视线，他想自己就快要吐了。  
“福特？”察觉到福特的异常，霸王的声音变得柔软，他试着安抚福特，但那只是让他感觉更糟。  
福特不得不承认，他不想再憎恨霸王了。

最终福特也没能把自己的混乱的内心向霸王倾诉，他勉强撑起一个笑容告诉霸王他只是有些紧张。霸王看向他的眼神仿佛一眼看穿了他的谎言，但霸王并没有戳穿。  
福特无法多做他想，他的身份没有给他多余的选择，如果他坦露真心换来的是霸王的抛弃，他宁可继续对霸王装作漠然。  
艰难地走到领袖房间的门外，福特已经放弃了思考，他听到了威震天的声音，似乎是在和谁争吵。  
“我做了这一切！难道你的火种是死的吗？”  
“我从未要求你做任何事，那些都是你的‘理想’。”  
福特认得那个声音，那是他们的领袖擎天柱！  
“奥利安……奥利安……”  
“太久了，威整天，我们没法回去。”  
屋内的两人陷入沉默，福特想要趁机逃走，但霸王不解风情地推开了大门。  
“欢迎来到卡隆。”霸王大踏步地迈进屋内，张开怀抱假笑着对两位领袖们说道，福特紧随其后。  
是他吗？福特闭上光学镜，默数了两秒才再次打开，他的视线跃过霸王望向领袖的位置。  
哦，是他。  
和福特想象的有些不同，擎天柱——他坚持这样称呼领袖——坐在沙发上，一条腿搭在另一条上。他的机体和福特印象中有些许不同，但涂装并不是新的，很多明显的划痕就那么挂在红蓝的漆面上。他标志性的面罩没有了，他的表情直白地暴露出他还处于争吵的恼怒中，但当他看到福特的时候露出了笑容，甚至还冲他点了点头。  
“霸王。”  
“威震天。”  
两个霸天虎打着照顾，似乎谁也没有隐藏剑拔弩张的气氛的意愿。  
“好了，既然你们来了，我就该走了。”擎天柱站起身，主人一样来到绕过霸王，来到福特身边，拍了拍他的手臂，“要一起吗？”  
“你要去哪？”威震天问到，他的声音里满是苍老。  
擎天柱回过头，那双蓝色的光学镜没有一丝波澜：“去哪里？整个赛博坦都是你的，去哪里又有什么关系？”  
威震天没有咬牙切齿地抬起他安装着融合炮的手臂，只是撇过头叹息。  
“走吧，福特。”  
眼前的状况和福特预测的截然不同，他以为会更像……像警车的办事风格那样严肃，谨慎地进行，而不是在吵架之中插进来，自己变成领袖溜走的搭档。  
福特向霸王投入询问的目光，霸王对他摆摆手，让他随意。  
哦，那就这样吧。福特想  
于是福特跟着他的领袖离开了，去迎接他无法逆转的改变。


	8. Chapter 8

08

“我们……你打算去哪？”福特问，在他发现领袖只是在漫无目的地闲逛之后终于忍不住问了威震天问过的问题。  
“不知道，我很久没来过卡隆了。”擎天柱头也没回继续在前面走着，不时地东张西望。  
福特悄悄地叹口气，和擎天柱一起离开的时候福特紧张得仿佛第一次上战场，现在却只是一前一后走在街道上，福特都不知道他当时在紧张什么。  
“哦，看那些！”擎天柱抬起手臂指向不远处的店铺，像是发现能量糖的幼生体，还不等福特看清招牌领袖就加快步伐走了过去。  
“等等！”福特追着领袖，比擎天柱更高大的机体让他两步就追了上去。  
进入店铺，一个紫色涂装的霸天虎正在货柜后面打盹，货架却摆放整齐，福特猜这是属于店主的汽车人的工作。  
擎天柱敲了敲那个霸天虎的肩甲，霸天虎不耐烦地换了个方向继续睡，擎天柱又敲另一边。  
“醒醒年轻人！威震天死了！”  
霸天虎一下弹了起来，他的光学镜花白一片，过了一两秒才恢复过来。  
“汽车人！”年轻的霸天虎用鄙夷的眼神瞪着擎天柱，镜片后发烫的细丝显示出他被打断了怎样的美梦，但等对上那双蓝色的光学镜后又悻悻收回了视线，在两扇明亮的车窗上徘徊。跃过擎天柱的肩膀，福特很清楚看到那个霸天虎在掰弄自己的手指。  
“有什么需要？”霸天虎例行公事地问道，擎天柱对他露出微笑——多么幸运的霸天虎，他看到了汽车人领袖的笑容。  
“很好的问题，来一瓶高纯……或许两瓶？先记账上。”  
“必须付现金。”  
“你在担心什么呢？”擎天柱一只手搭在腰上，没有一点儿领袖的架势，“记在威震天的账上，你们的君王会给你钱的。”  
赊账买来两瓶高纯，擎天柱还拿走了两套杯具，然后把它们通通丢进子空间，整个过程福特一句话都没说，因为他根本不知道该说什么。  
福特从未见过这样的领袖，如此的……随性。  
“你说他会问威震天要钱吗？”擎天柱扭过头仰视福特问道，福特摇了摇头表示不知道，但他想不会。  
“如果他去要该多有趣，到时候我要找个好位子。”  
领袖念着他的行为可能造成的结果，步伐都轻盈了许多，福特忽然有些同情威震天，他肯定没想到老对手会用这样的小手段对付他。  
擎天柱带着福特继续闲逛，福特能感受到霸天虎的幸灾乐祸和中立派的茫然，不过没人敢明目张胆地打量他们，只是不时撇来一眼然后同身边的人窃窃私语。对于这些小动作擎天柱感受不到般置之不理，他像个自由人一样走在卡隆的街道上，仿佛这里就是他的故乡。  
福特微微蹙眉，对于领袖的反常他很是不解，不过他同时发现他对擎天柱其实知之甚少。他一直认为擎天柱的机体是伟岸的，因为他是汽车人的领袖，是带领汽车人前进的明灯，但今天走在擎天柱身边时福特才发现擎天柱算上天线也只是到自己胸甲附近，说话时总会仰起头用那双干净的蓝色光学镜看着他。这感觉很奇怪，福特一直都知道领袖的机型比他小，但从没想过领袖会比他矮。今天见到领袖之前福特以为擎天柱会像他在银幕上看到的那样，冷漠得无法靠近，他会如同一道强光，仅仅站在那里就夺走福特的理智，让他怒不可遏，让他重新对所有霸天虎恨之入骨，不过眼下事实显然并非如此。  
更加柔和，更加……易于接近。  
这感觉非常怪，让福特惴惴不安。  
阳光落在擎天柱红色的漆面上，融合成温和的暖橙色，福特望而生畏。  
“为什么要买两瓶高纯？”福特问，据他所知领袖并不是个嗜酒的人。  
“没什么，我只是觉得……”擎天柱抬起头凝视着天边，福特顺着他的视线望去，只看到尚未竣工的铁灰建筑。擎天柱打开子空间，拿出放在高纯后面的能量糖，倒出一颗放在手心里。  
“擎天柱……？”  
对于领袖的行为福特很是不解，是想用对付幼生体的方式对付他吗？  
在擎天柱举起手臂的瞬间福特以为他真打算那么做，刻意向后退了一步，但他很快就发现那颗能量糖并不是给他的。  
“不要吗？”擎天柱微笑着望向远方，好像会有馋嘴的火种从天而降接下他的赠礼。福特跟着领袖等待了片刻，能量糖依旧躺在擎天柱的手掌中，光线穿过，投下赏心悦目的色块。  
擎天柱收回他的笑容，冷漠的光芒泛上那双前一秒还满含笑意的光学镜:“那我就没什么能招待你的了。”他猛然握紧拳头，捏碎了能量糖。  
领袖的举动让福特能量液倒流，突如其来的漠然让之前的种种都像是他的伪装，精湛得足以骗过他自己的战士。福特再次眺望远方，他看到建筑间闪过一片阴影，这时他才反应过来擎天柱的所作所为是为什么。  
是声波的磁带，福特很肯定。激光鸟或圆锯鸟，无外乎是他们两个，在战争中他们都是让汽车人防不胜防的监视好手。他们中的一个当然会跟着擎天柱，威震天不是霸王，他不会真的任由自己的所有物从他身边溜走，不知去向。  
擎天柱的视线聚焦于建筑间，直到确定磁带离开才收回。他的面甲又浮现了笑容，但和之前不同，这次是福特熟悉的领袖的笑容。  
“你说得对，我为什么要买两瓶？”擎天柱说着，拿出一瓶高纯举到福特面前，“给你。”  
福特接过高纯，亦如当初从领袖手中接过象征荣誉的勋章。  
“接下来要去哪里？”福特问，既然驱逐了间谍，他猜擎天柱该透露出行的真正目的了。  
“去看医生。”  
拐进熟悉的巷口，不知为何福特并不觉得惊讶。擎天柱叩响了那扇有些年头的门，悄无声息地过了有一会儿才有人应门。  
大概荣格正在享受午前的阳光，福特猜想，即使威震天来敲门恐怕都无法扰乱这里的宁静。  
房门缓缓打开，福特扬起笑容准备同他的医生问好，但当他看到应门者的机体后笑容僵在了脸上。  
“幻影？”  
对方和福特一样惊讶，间谍的光学镜头一缩，上下打量福特，给擎天柱递去一个疑问的眼神，擎天柱对他点了点头他才半信半疑地敞开房门，让他们进入。  
“你也是……荣格的病人？”福特不太确定，幻影的机体上到处都是伤痕，白色漆面上蹭到的其他漆色不用细想就能猜到他平时遭受的待遇。  
“算是。”幻影谨慎地回答，他关上门走上楼梯，在擎天柱和福特前面领路。  
能够见到其他汽车人对福特来说本该是件值得庆幸的事，关于幻影福特曾听到过一些传闻，说他有背叛汽车人的嫌疑，险些面临公正女神的审判。这件事纯属子虚乌有，身为典狱长的福特毫不知情就是有力的证明，幻影曾因贵族的身份而受到质疑，但他毫无疑问是个忠诚且出色的汽车人。不过当下，间谍对福特的到来似乎并不满意。  
来到楼上荣格平时办公的地方，荣格正在读数据版，他握着一根笔时不时在数据版上圈画，看到擎天柱来了他摘下眼镜颔首致意。  
领袖，间谍，心理医生以及……福特不知道该怎么给自己定义，战士？典狱长？他看着一屋子的汽车人，一种奇怪的感觉溢上他的火种，若隐若现，但他毫无头绪。  
擎天柱在病人的位置上坐下，幻影坐在荣格的位置，福特站在窗边，在他弄明白这是怎么回事前他想保持距离，而荣格则在翻找病人的档案。  
擎天柱拿出高纯和杯子，斟满，递给幻影一杯，又向福特举起一个空杯递去询问的眼神，福特谢绝了领袖的好意，他已经得到一整瓶了。  
“在那之后……水晶城有什么消息？”擎天柱手指交叉拇指撑在下巴下面遮住了嘴，好像他又有了面罩。  
“重建工作仍在继续，挖地虎还在为复原还是重新设计中心建筑的问题争执不下。至于警车……”幻影看了眼福特，“我现在还不是很清楚他的态度。”  
这和警车有什么关系？  
独自忙碌的荣格抽出一块信息经过伪装的数据板递给擎天柱：“我认为警车没问题。”  
“警车可以信赖，”擎天柱说，他并不在乎数据板的内容，“他有不轻易亮出底牌的习惯，但他为汽车人做得远比我们知道得要多。”  
幻影点了点头，福特升起影影绰绰的不快，他没有自己想象得那样完全放下当年的事，不过他更好奇为什么警车的名字会出现在这里，以及为什么幻影会知道远在水晶城的事。  
“但是上次说到的合体，我不确定是否会对警车产生影响。”荣格托着下巴，眉毛皱在了一起。  
幻影喝了口高纯，喉咙轻微地起伏。擎天柱一只手落在膝盖上，手指敲打片刻后开口：“或许这是个机会，如果能得到大力神的帮助再好不过。”  
“你是说由警车影响剩余的挖地虎？”荣格推了推眼镜，不赞同已经融进了他的声音里，“的确合体会互通精神，组合金刚的各部分都会受到彼此的影响……但是这不是一对一，警车很可能被挖地虎们压垮。”  
幻影并不认同：“有可能，但可能性不高，据我所知他们合体的次数屈指可数，而且大部分是在警车允许的情况下进行的。”  
心理医生摇摇头，不发表意见，间谍转向领袖：“要考虑挖地虎吗？”  
“可以考虑，通知录音机，继续关注挖地虎。荣格，整理一下现有的信息，我需要知道分析挖地虎的状况。”  
荣格接受了擎天柱任务，尽管他仍留有异议。  
结束了对挖地虎的讨论，幻影开始另一个话题：“在铁堡有一批反对霸天虎政权的中立派，他们的首领是——”  
“打断一下？”福特开口，三个人齐齐看向他，“是我想象得那样吗？搜集信息，汇总分析然后挑选……”  
福特停顿了一下，他对上领袖深邃的光学镜，小心翼翼地斟酌将要说出的话：“你们……在谋划下一场战争吗？”


	9. Chapter 9

09

福特走在街上，他发现自己现在无处可去。  
擎天柱承认了他是在为下一场战争做准备，但将要挑起战争的不是他，而是威震天。根据他的解释，战后塞伯坦残存的资源短时间内或许够用，但根本不足以他的子民继续繁衍生息。在战争末期，汽车人和霸天虎双方均派出过寻找能源的科考小队，结果不容乐观。现在，面对能源危机，为了维系统治，威震天决定对外发动战争。  
威震天的这次寻访并不是为了清点他的财产炫耀他的权力，而是为了联络各城的霸天虎，辨明哪些人可为他所用。  
福特抬头望向天空，午前的清空已经消失不见，他能看到的只剩满目阴云。这么说霸王也知道和平即将结束了……福特抬起手按在他的胸前，按在他汽车人的标志上。  
“得找个地方避雨。”福特自言自语，一家破败的油吧恰巧就在他的眼前。  
油吧里并没有多少人，或许因为这个时间大多数人还在工作。福特走进去随便找了一个地方坐下，他并没有多少钱，所以只是点了一杯最便宜的高纯。至于摆在他子空间的那瓶高纯，他现在并没有享用的心情。  
领袖那里也好，六阶那里也好，总是得回去的，福特告诉自己。但他现在只想一个人。  
领袖的做法令他难以接受，他为什么要让他知道那些，关于将临的战争，关于泡沫般的和平。福特以为只要他安于现状，就不会再痛苦，但事实告诉他那只是他的异想天开。  
当擎天柱说汽车人需要他的时候，福特的CPU出现了短暂的停转，他看到了自己刚佩戴上汽车人的标志时的模样。那时的他一无所有，光学镜里只剩下仇恨，对他而言霸天虎不是他的同族，而是无数的该被绞碎的、不该存在的……真正的强盗。  
当领袖问他是否加入时，福特从荣格的家里逃了出来，把他的同胞远远甩在了身后。  
他根本没准备好接受那些。他刚刚决定不再憎恨霸王，，但却被告知他必须再次拿起枪，去憎恨所有霸天虎。  
“这有什么意义呢？”福特趴在桌子上，用手指戳着倒映着他的脸的高纯杯子，那双红色的光学镜几乎融进了高纯的颜色里。  
这根本没有意义，最终的结果是必然的。  
福特知道，根本没有选择的余地，他会回到汽车人中，他从来都是汽车人。

傍晚的时候，福特被荣格的通讯吵醒，他从油吧的桌子上爬起来却不知道自己是什么时候下线的。  
“……荣格。”  
“福特，你在哪里？”  
“我？”福特犹豫了一下，“我已经回去了。”  
心理医生沉默了一会儿，重复了一遍他的问题。  
“……我在一家油吧里。”  
“告诉我地址，我去找你。”  
“你来做什么？我不记得这是我们预约的时间。”  
“我有些事要告诉你。”

福特又要了一杯高纯，他在这油吧里已经待了够久了，但碍于他的机型，没有人过来催他离开。福特并不期待荣格的到来，他不需要心理学家来到他的面前当说客，难道非得要他亲口说出他会舍弃眼下的现有的一切，回到汽车人之中吗？  
不多久，荣格来了，他瘦小的机体非常不引人注目。他找到了福特，在他的对面坐下。  
“你还好吗？”  
“还能再糟到哪去？”  
荣格叹气，料到了福特会这样说。  
“福特，我知道这很难接受，大部分人在一开始都会感到迷茫。”  
“大部分人？”  
“是的……福特，你不是第一个。我来是因为我必须向你坦白一件事情。战争结束后的几年里我一直担任擎天柱的心理医生，在离开时我接下了一项任务……”荣格推了下他的眼镜，双手合十撑在他的面甲前，“我负责给每一个我接触到的塞伯坦人做出心理评测，并将可能加入我们的人的名单交给擎天柱。”  
“什——？！”  
福特的表情像吃到了变质的能量块，他以为找到了能帮他解决问题的人，结果他只是被当做了分析的样本。  
“这太恶心了，”福特说，他指着荣格警告他，“如果你是个战士，你的火种现在会跟你的脑模块在一起。”  
医生苦笑，仿佛他对这种反应司空见惯。他并不惧怕福特的威胁，只是继续解释道：“我接受你们的指责。我知道做这种事是违反职业道德的，但是比起我个人的意愿……战争对塞伯坦人来说是不可或缺的。”  
战争不可或缺？福特想，这就像个笑话，他站起身冲着荣格说：“你知道吗？我要走了。你也不用继续假装我的医生了。”  
荣格不慌不忙，他说：“你以为威震天会不知道这些吗？”  
“我没必要再听你——”  
“我可以向你保证，”荣格打断福特，“就算我现在站在桌上大喊‘汽车人要发起反击了！’最严重的后果不过是我被砍掉脑袋。”  
福特不可理喻地看着荣格，荣格却愈发笃定：“要试试看吗？”  
他们对视着，福特紧紧盯着荣格隐藏在眼镜后的光学镜，荣格毫不躲避。最后，福特败下阵来，坐了回去。  
“威震天终于老到不中用了吗？”  
“福特，相信我，我已经活得够久见识了够多领袖和战争了，我看得出不是威震天老眼昏花，而是……”荣格托住自己的额头，再次谈论起他不愿面对的话题，声音里有了他的年龄应有的苍老，“战争进行得太久了。我们的种族将数百万年的时间都用来争斗，时至今日已经无法在和平中安然活下去了。”  
福特皱紧了眉头，他从没听过这么荒谬的说法。他总得说点儿什么反驳荣格，可是他发现自己并没有关于和平时期的美好回忆，他只能依靠他的直觉，问，“怎么会有人不习惯和平？”  
“你认为现在是和平年代了吗？”  
“那只是……因为胜利的不是汽车人。”  
荣格苦笑：“你觉得汽车人能做得比霸天虎更好吗？”  
福特张开嘴，却说不出一个字。

漫无目的地在街上闲逛了一夜，当看到朦朦的黎明的时候，福特想他该回去了。  
“福特，我不想对你有所隐瞒。”福特回忆着荣格在分别时同他说的话，心理医生看上去是那么悲伤，“并不是所有汽车人都像你这么幸运。没有人给他们修缮机体，也没有人对他们嘘寒问暖。但是我知道你会回来的，还记得我给你的那块数据板吗？继续写下去，回想你的过去，想起你一开始的样子。”  
一开始的样子……  
福特放缓了步伐，过去的事自他正式加入汽车人以后就很少再去回想了。他的那些强盗朋友，那些不光彩的过去，以及悲剧收场的结尾。福特笑了笑，早该料到荣格的用意的，他竟然就那么忽视了。如果他写下那段过往，他就再也没有回头的余地了。

“你去哪了？”  
福特刚一踏进房门就被端坐在沙发上的霸王拦住了。  
“我去了医生那里。”福特如实回答，尽管只有一部分。他想尽快回房间休息，他一晚上没有充电，现在也没有精力应付霸王。  
“你是说你和擎天柱去了那个医生那里，擎天柱回来了而你却在那过了个夜？”  
“只是一晚上。”福特小声地说。  
“只是一晚上——”霸王笑了，他站起来走到福特身边。福特瑟缩了一下，他见过霸王这种笑，当他这样笑时，通常不会有什么好事发生。  
或许外出一天一夜确实太久了？福特想着。尽管他早就不再是需要看管的幼生体了，但考虑到他现在的身份，霸王有理由责问他。  
我还以为他不会在乎。  
“对不起。”福特说。  
“你不用对我道歉。”  
不用吗？福特抬起头，像被赦免的犯人一样看着霸王，没生气吗？  
六阶微笑着张开怀抱，拥抱他的汽车人：“当然不用，你有充分的时间反省你的行为。从今天起，你不准再踏出房门一步。”  
什么？  
……  
“什么？”  
我被禁足了？  
“为什么？”福特问，但是霸王没有回答，“霸王，为什么？因为一个晚上吗？”  
霸王保持沉默，福特被他拥在怀里看不到他的表情，他试着推了霸王两下，霸王并没有松开他。  
“霸王，我知道我不该出去那么久，但是……你没必要关住我，记得吗？我还得帮助你工作。”  
“说的也是。”霸王松开了福特，低头看向那双多了些光彩的光学镜，“那么你不用再工作了。”  
那些光彩消失了，霸王走到福特身后，双手搭在他的肩上，贴着他的音频接收器说：“好了，回你的房间去，明天我会找人来把你的履带卸掉的。”   
福特还想再辩解什么，但霸王拽着他的胳膊往他的的房间走，一把将福特丢了进去。福特摔坐在地上，吃痛地一声惨叫，自他清醒以来就没被霸王这么粗暴地对待过。  
“霸——”福特爬起来，等待他的却是被拍上的房门。  
震惊贯穿了福特的火种，让他的机体仿佛被麻痹了一样。福特拍打房门，外面无人应答。  
“霸王！”福特大喊，他开始示弱，“ 拜托，我知道错了，让我出去吧。”  
依旧没有回应。  
为什么？福特退后一步，他知道他惹霸王生气了，可是为什么？仅仅因为一夜未归就……  
福特忽然想到了，他倒吸一口气，霸王一定是知道了，他一定是知道擎天柱让他一起出去的原因了。


	10. Chapter 10

10

恒星的光线被遮挡在门窗之外，整个房间都被黑暗笼罩，只有屋内机体上的微弱光亮证明着这里并非死寂一片。福特蜷缩在充电床上，摆在床边的能量块他还一口未动，尽管油箱在悲鸣，但福特并没有吃下它们的欲望。  
霸王很守约，在福特被关禁闭的第二天真的有人来卸掉了他的履带。福特向那个陌生人打探霸王的情况，对方一直保持沉默，直到离开也没有说过一句话。  
自那之后，福特便很少走动了。霸王只要求他待在这栋房子里，但福特连自己的房门都没再踏出过。他躺在充电床上，启动机体的节能协议，醒来又睡去，很少有清醒的时候。  
现在清醒还有什么用呢？要他来思考战争吗？要他担忧未来吗？还是要他重新记起机体没有了履带重量的失衡感？  
日复一日，福特在睡梦中昏昏沉沉地度过。当他打开光学镜时，他能感受到霸王来过的痕迹，他的手掌还会留有六阶的温度，但福特从未亲眼见到过他。这令福特悲伤，霸王会定时给他送来新的能量块，但没有一次试着唤醒他。福特情愿霸王像以前那样对待他，至少那样他还可以继续憎恨霸王，可是现在，霸王刻意对他不闻不问，就好像他真的……真的在害怕福特会告诉他，他终将离他而去。  
福特为霸王的态度痛苦，他只能用昏睡来逃避自己的内心。在黑暗中过了不知多久，或许是一个世纪，或许仅仅是一秒钟，福特终于在耀眼阳光的照射下醒来，在他的感知系统恢复工作前他听到一个声音：  
“‘我觉得我喜欢霸王，我是说不反感的那种喜欢’……看来我给你的第一印象还不错。”  
福特觉得熟悉，有一会儿才想起来那是他的数据板，是霸王在念他的数据板。  
“霸王？”福特想要坐起来，被霸王制止了，他用目光指了下福特的腹部福特才发现他的腹甲被拆掉了，一根管子接进了他裸露的油箱正在输送能量。 于是他躺了回去，看霸王坐在床边继续读他的笔记，就好像他们只是一颗安宁星球的上一对普通的朋友，悠闲地回忆着他们的过去。  
能量自油箱传送至福特机体各处，他关闭了节能协议，力量慢慢地恢复，头脑也逐渐清晰。当霸王放下笔记时，福特仿佛从梦中惊醒，他开始后悔自己的笔记写得不够长。  
“你该继续写下去。”霸王说，他把数据板还给福特，开始拆连在福特油箱上的管子并帮他把腹甲扣了回去。  
“继续吗？”福特坐起来，他感到晕眩，他的确有了些力气，但那并不是全部，他的机体依旧虚弱。霸王向他解释：“突然进食会给你的机体造成负担，先给你这么多避免油箱不适。”  
福特浅浅地微笑，他想向霸王道谢，但话将出口时他顿住了，他发现在道谢前似乎更应该道歉。  
对不起，我没有按时吃掉你送进来的能量块。  
对不起，我并不想让损害自己的机体，我只是……  
对不起，我只是……  
只是和你一样在逃避现实……  
霸王最终没等来福特的感谢或致歉，他也并不在意。  
“有些事迟早会发生，”霸王说，他并没有看着福特，而是望向了窗外，“但是我已经厌烦了。”  
六阶安静了许久，像是留给了福特思考的时间，然后他回过头，红色的光学镜中映着福特身后空荡荡的身影，问道：“我现在想知道，你还要继续下去吗？”  
福特茫然得就像当初霸王问他会选择汽车人还是霸天虎，他无法正面给出答案。曾经他自以为自己身处战争之外，而现在他早已深陷其中。  
霸王悄声叹息，福特忽然内疚起来，他觉得自己辜负了霸王，他不该不回答的。同时，他身为汽车人的火种又在谴责他不该自认有愧于一个霸天虎。  
霸王没有恼怒，也没有将福特关进这房间时的专横，他的手贴在福特挂在胸前的红色标志上继续说：“还记得我以前的提议吗？它现在仍然有效。”  
以前的提议？  
啊，福特张大光学镜，如果他的履带还在它们会轻微地颤抖，他忽然反应过来，这就是霸王希望他把笔记继续写下去的原因。  
我要怎么回答？你期待我怎样回答？你明明知道答案不会是你想听到的。  
福特凑近霸王，亲吻他，然后在六阶投来的意外的视线中苦笑。  
“对不起，我不能……再相信你第二次了。”  
坦白并不需要勇气，因为结果是他们心知肚明的。现在的谎言只是日后背弃彼此的垫脚石，一旦现实摆在他们面前，福特知道，他会逃走，霸王也会。  
福特注视着霸王，等待着他的暴怒。他准备好了为拒绝一个六阶付出代价，既然他没了履带，再被锯掉四肢也不会令他惊讶。但是霸王并没有向他施暴，福特看得出他光学镜中的愤怒，不过那怒火并非因他而起，他留给福特的只有深沉的悲伤。   
“好好休息。”霸王说，他回给福特一个吻，起身打算离开。  
这就是告别了吗？福特的火种隐隐作痛，他安慰自己他该庆幸才是，霸王没有揭穿他的打算，这段病态的关系也终于可以结束，他现在要做的就是目送着霸王离开，振作起来，等待回归汽车人队伍的日子。  
但是……  
“霸王……”福特呢喃着六阶的名字，对方察觉到了他的呼声，收回了迈出的脚步。  
“霸王，”福特再次呼唤，他跪坐在充电床上，将霸王的手掌贴在自己的面甲上，“拜托不要就这样……就这么简单地……就这样结束。”  
六阶凝视着他的汽车人，久久地无言。最终他叹息着双手捧起福特的面甲，吻住他的嘴，用自己的机体将他压回充电床上。

“你确定这里不会有人来吗？”  
“除非有人打算来看看半个世纪前堆在这里的零件，不然我想……不会？”  
我看着霸王玩笑般的表情，不知道该不该信他。但就算不信又能怎么样呢？这是我已经承诺过的事，总不能毁约。  
我就不该和嘲讽说我和霸王的事，那样的话他就不会提那个可笑的“十年计划”，也不会恰巧被霸王听到。  
“恭喜你提前完成计划，不觉得这是件值得纪念的事吗？”  
“的、的确，我们来庆祝一下吧？”我慌不择言，当时的情况够我尴尬一整天了。  
“你打算怎么庆祝？”  
“啊，那个啊……”  
然后就是眼下的状况，我和霸王偷偷潜进飞船最底层的仓库，祈祷着别被别人发现我们本该在自己房间里做的事。  
蠢透了，为什么要说“让我们尽情拆一发吧”？我该说尽情喝一场，或者说去附近的行星玩一次也好啊，为什么偏偏要说“拆一发”？  
“如果……我说要停的话……一定要停下，懂吗？”我戳着霸王的胸甲告诫他，他微笑着答应下来了，但我仍觉得不安。  
我四处张望，生怕看到一星半点的人影。霸王倒是毫不在意，抬起我的下巴就要亲我，我急忙拦住他。  
“等等！等等！我还没准备好。”  
“只是接吻需要什么准备呢？”霸王说，声音里带着狡黠，“还是说……你打算出尔反尔呢？”  
“当然不！”我大叫起来，一半是因为紧张，一半是气愤，霸王怎么能认为我会欺骗他呢？  
不过话一出口我就知道我跳进了他的圈套，因为在我否定他之后他立刻摊开双手，等待着我去做什么。我看着他，火种都快跳出火种仓了。我还从来没在自己的房间之外做过这种事，至少清醒的时候没有。但是我已经没有反悔的余地了。  
“好吧。”我伸手揽住他的脖子，他的得意溢于言表，于是我遮住了他的光学镜。  
没什么，这没什么，拆卸又不是什么可耻的事。我竭力让自己镇静下来，然后踮起脚舔了一下他的嘴唇。  
一旦开始，这事就变得自然而然了。我们彼此相拥，唇齿相依，我合上光学镜，不去想可能被别人发现的事。霸王托着我的头雕，让我更贴近他。一股暖意在我的机体里蔓延，这让我惬意的同时又晕乎乎的，就像喝了很多低浓度的高纯，而且我预感我会越来越晕。  
霸王的手掌搭在我的履带上，以难以察觉的速度向下滑动，一直到我的后裙甲上。我没有制止他，第一次亲近之后他的任何触碰都让我无法拒绝。  
“你有想到过我们会是现在这样吗？”霸王在我的音频接收器旁低吟，那声音就像伪装过的病毒，令我混乱。  
“我……幻想过，”我说着，霸王掀开了我的裙甲，手指在对接面板上描摹，我倚在他的机体上努力找出一丝理智，“但那只是幻想……”  
霸王用膝盖顶进我的两腿之间，他的大腿蹭在我的前置面板上，我因为期待着接下来的事而CPU升温，可霸王还有问题要问我，仿佛他的问题能填满整个塞伯坦。  
“很高兴你的幻想能成真，你的其他幻想对象呢？他们和我相似吗？”  
我的散热片不停地排出热风，我费力地思考，由火种生出的渴望让霸王的问题变得异常复杂。“我不太懂……我和别人对接过，但是……那不一样……”  
那很不一样，我曾以为对接只是一种获取快感的手段，从没想过这是一件需要注入情感，需要认真对待的事。当我对霸王的幻想超越了朋友界限的时候我还以为是我的脑模块出了问题。从来没有人告诉过我当自己的火种被另一颗吸引时感知系统会把虚幻的触摸描绘得那么真实。  
“你是第一个……”我轻喘着回答，“你是第一个在我脑海里盘旋不散的人……”  
霸王的动作出现了明显的停顿，他直视我的光学镜，仿佛要看穿我的火种，而我还不知道我说的话意味着什么。  
“我感到非常的荣幸。现在打开你的面板，请接受我的礼物。”  
我吞咽了一口电解液，按照霸王说的做了。当接口暴露在外的时候我的机体因为零星的羞耻而颤抖。保护叶早已被打湿，甬道也是一片湿热，我有些难堪，我可不想霸王认为我是个多么渴望对接的人，尤其是刚才我还表现得那么羞于此事，好在霸王很及时地用手指安抚了我。  
他先是在我的接口边缘打转，偶尔戳进里面轻轻搅动。我把头雕抵在他的胸口难耐地喘息，有时候我真该把一些话埋在心底。自从我向霸王坦白，说我在自己解决的时候这样轻微的触碰是不会使我有他给我带来的那样的感觉之后，他就乐于在满足我之前先挑逗我的欲望。  
“这可……没什么诚意。”我抬起头埋怨。  
“不喜欢吗？”霸王松开了我，甚至收回了他的手，这可不是我想要的走向。他上下打量我的机体机体，摆出无辜的表情，“你说得对，我该多听听你的意见。那么，你希望我怎么做呢？”  
我希望？我的面甲温度上升了一节，霸王的意思说……他会按我的想法来吗？我抑制不住地笑起来，这可是个千载难逢的机会，我该把我幻想过的对接方式都说一遍，我一直都想尝试一次那个——  
“我想要你来——”一开口我就卡住了，我忽然意识到，要说出自己的渴求并不容易，“我是说，我想你……那个、就是……用你的……”  
“嗯？”霸王凑近我，装作听不清的模样，但他的笑容出卖了他，这一定是他计划好的。  
这太难了，我怎么可能说得出“我想要你来舔我的接口，然后再用你的管子狠狠贯穿我”这种话？光是想想就够给我的散热器造成负担了。  
果然幻想和现实是有差距的，事情总是不会那么顺利地进行。我感到后悔，如果我刚才没有打断霸王，说不定现在已经有两根手指埋在我的机体里了。  
霸王还在等待，看来在我提出要求前他是不会有所动作了。总不能就这样算了，我的机体还在期待着，我还在期待着，不停有润滑液流出我的接口，这时候叫停的话这会成为我经历过的最扫兴的事。  
我哀叹一声，在霸王面前坐下来打开自己的双腿，用两根手指撑开被润滑液覆盖的接口，抬头望向他，又扭开头。  
“总、总之先进来吧。”  
“好的，当然，”霸王的机体压了下来，他的手撑在我的大腿上，毫无疑问我从他的光学镜里看到了阴谋得逞后的喜悦，“如果这是你想要的。”  
霸王进入的时候我产生了一个很糟糕的想法，我并不是热衷对接的人，但是和霸王一起的时候只要开始我就难以停止，我总是希望得到更多，哪怕之后的几天里我会因为疼痛坐立不安也不想停止，难道说我这是对接上瘾了吗？  
这是个值得担忧的问题，不过很快霸王就使我无法继续思考了。  
体内的炽热像是要将我吞没，我在霸王的身下不再去考虑任何事，被发现也好，上瘾也好，什么事都变得不再重要了，在霸王的怀抱里我是安全的。  
有很多事我都不甚了解，毕竟我从硬骨头那学来的只是怎么养活自己，关于拆卸，他说这事需要自己摸索。当我进入过别的机体，也被进入过之后，我想我应该懂得拆卸是什么了，但和霸王拆过后一切都不一样了。仿佛有什么被塞进了我的火种，它让我沦陷，让我无暇顾及其他。我问霸王这是为什么，他说他或许知道，但他不能告诉我。  
“福特，福特看着我。”  
我听到霸王的声音，眯起光学镜看着他。冷凝液从他的面甲上滑落，滴到了我的嘴唇上。  
“福特，”他伸出手，抚摸我的天线，“你会离开这里吗？”  
“嗯？”霸王的问题让我一头雾水。离开？  
“如果我离开的话，你会跟我一起离开吗？”  
离开？离开这里？离开大家？为什么忽然问这个？  
“你要走了吗？霸王，你要离开了吗？”  
我能感觉到，机体里的噪音提醒我即将过载，一切感官都变得混乱不清。我不自觉地抬起腰去迎合霸王，当对接液涌进了我的次级燃料箱时我抱紧了霸王，释放了我自己。  
过载之后，霸王缓缓退出，我有些疲惫，望着天花板喘息。霸王躺在我旁边，握起我的手在嘴边轻吻了一下，他回答并且再次问道：“我总会离开的，福特，你会跟我一起走吗？”


	11. Chapter 11

11

“所以，你拒绝了他？”  
我说没错，嘲讽又是一阵摇头。  
“就因为从你还是个幼生体起就在这里儿了，所以你就打算继续留在这儿？福特，我真不知道该说什么了。”   
我用手支撑头雕，看着嘲讽喝掉杯中的高纯。  
“我已经这么决定了，跟霸王在一起很好，但是我是属于这里的。这里有我的朋友，我的收藏，还有、好吧，我的事业。”  
听我这么一说，嘲讽的光学镜都要翻到天上去了。他醉得舌头打结，但气势一点儿没差：  
“你该跟他走。硬骨头或许舍不得，但看在你们那么恩爱的份上他也会让你们走的。”  
“恩爱？”  
“怎么了？”  
“你说我们恩爱？”  
“是啊，祝福你们。”嘲讽举起又盛上了高纯的杯子，“不过因为你的决定，现在只能以悲剧落幕了。”  
又一杯高纯进了嘲讽的燃料箱，这下他彻底醉死了。  
到最后嘲讽也不肯同情我一下，在他看来我的决定蠢透了。我也不知道该如何解释，除了我在这里生活了太久了以外，我的意识深处仿佛有某种程序告诫我不该和霸王走。和霸王在一起使我快乐，我也的确喜欢他，不知不觉间我都忘了他来之前我是怎样生活的了，可我从来没想过那是因为我爱他。  
在此之前我不懂得爱是什么，船上没有人教我，最多听到的不过是他们和哪个机体漂亮的人有过一夜，如果我追问关于爱的问题，他们要么是置之不理，要么是一句“以后你就懂了”了事，可我到了自以为会理解的年纪时依然对“爱”一知半解。我想爱一定很复杂，霸王说他不能告诉我，一定是因为这太难用语言来描述了。数据板上说爱会让彼此的火种产生共鸣，就像喝了高纯，忘记一切烦恼。可是酩酊大醉之后难道没有宿醉的痛苦吗？  
不多久后霸王公开了他要离开的消息。就像嘲讽说的，硬骨头很不舍，但也没做过多的挽留，反倒是我遭到了所有人的调侃。我跟霸王抱怨说我从来都不知道原来他们这么关心我们，霸王只是笑了笑，说无论什么何时何地这都是很有话题性的，如果我们有一个报社的话这一定会登上头版。  
“你还真是自信啊。”  
霸王摆出一副无辜的表情：“这可不是我导致的。”  
他很成功地堵住了我的嘴。  
“下次的工作你要参加吗？”霸王问我，那将是他在这里的最后一次“工作”。  
“当然。”我说。

预定的日子比想象中来的还要快。这次硬骨头盯上了一艘商船，这个情报是霸王通过以前的门路得来的。  
“现在后悔还来得及。”霸王举着枪对我说，我摇头，说：“快走吧。”  
霸王没再说什么，我们离开飞船前往目标地点。  
夜幕已经降临，因为缺少了光亮，远方山岭的轮廓都变得模棱两可。我和霸王躲在远处观察目标的情况。和霸王的情报一样，一艘中型商船停靠在山脚下，附近有持枪的佣兵在巡逻。  
“究竟会是什么样的货物会需要这样的警力？”  
“一定是能把宇宙搅得翻天覆地的东西。”  
我用手肘戳了霸王，为他不适时宜的幽默。

嗞嗞的杂音混在幻影的音频接收器里，干扰了他的判断，当门轴转动出声时他才发现有人回来了，匆匆把数据板放回原处，隐去了身形。  
进来的人是福特，自从霸王解除禁闭后他的履带也重新回到了他的背后。回到房间里福特倒在充电床上，也不顾自己履带上还粘着尘土，光学镜的亮度逐渐变暗，似乎打算就这么直接进入充电。  
幻影贴着墙，向门外张望，他没有看到霸王的身影。幻影看了眼桌上的数据板，又看了看出口，取舍了一下决定还是先离开。虽然这次机会难得，但眼下他的状态不佳，而且也无法确定六阶是否和福特一起回来了，冒险留下来继续调查笔记的话很可能回暴露自己，到时候福特也会跟着受牵连——  
“幻影？”福特的声音从幻影身后传来，幻影僵在原地，他正准备抬脚离开。  
隐形解除了？不对，时间还没到，那他是怎么……幻影扭过头，福特正盯着他这个方向看。  
这怎么可能？  
沉默了足够久后，幻影解除了隐形状态，他确信福特能够看到他。  
“你为什么能够看见？”  
福特坐在充电床上，幻影捕捉到了他光学镜微微睁大的细节：“真的是你！”  
幻影皱起眉头，难道说只是碰巧猜对了吗？  
“回答我。”  
福特微笑着说：“是声音。”  
“声音？”  
“你还不知道自己的引擎响得有多大声吧？”  
我的引擎在响？幻影努力去听，结果令他惊讶，不单是引擎，机体超负荷运转产生了过多的热量，他的散热片也在嗡嗡作响。  
该死，幻影不敢相信自己会犯这样的错误，身为间谍的他只顾得完成任务却忘记了自检机体状况。  
一阵尖锐的噪音穿过幻影的音频接收器，他本能地呻吟一声捂住了头雕。  
“你还好吗幻影？”福特扶住幻影，两人的机体差距非常明显，幻影的高度只是到达福特腹部的位置，“音频接收器故障了吗？”  
幻影拍开福特的手，咬牙忍下疼痛：“我没事。”  
因为音频接收器的问题才没听到机体的响声吗？间谍的态度令福特无奈，他听说过幻影是个高傲的人，但这种状态下都不愿低头真是让人没辙。他让开身，让幻影坐到充电床上。  
“我去拿医疗箱，你先坐在这里。”  
幻影没有吭声，只是一直盯着福特。  
被如今的和平折磨最深的大概就是幻影，福特想。那个间谍身上到处是伤，有些是被使用的痕迹，有些则是单纯被殴打留下的。他自己都不知道自己伤得有多重，还能站在那里恐怕只是强撑的结果。但除去那些伤痛，除去显而易见的伤疤，沦落为奴隶，任人消遣恐怕才是真正激怒他的。  
毕竟他是那么骄傲的人。  
拿到医疗箱返回房间，幻影还坐在充电床上，只是看上去有些不安。  
“霸王还有工作，要到晚上才能回来。”福特说。  
“我担心的不只是六阶。”  
福特无话可说。自荣格那里见过之后幻影对福特的态度没有一点儿好转。他默默叹息，打开医疗箱半跪在幻影身前，让幻影把脚放在自己手上。  
“用不着。”  
“你也想安静点儿走出去吧？”  
幻影犹豫了一会儿，按福特说的做了。幻影的伤口根本无人打理，从外装甲的破洞足以看到里面已经起了锈斑的金属骨骼，福特从医疗箱里找出医一罐除锈剂喷到幻影的伤口上，喷雾刺激得幻影攥紧了拳头。  
“我没想到你还可以使用你的分裂炮。”福特一边处理着幻影的伤口一边说。  
“我不能，我只是暂时把它偷了出来。”  
“是吗……”自己的武器却要靠偷窃才能使用，尽管知道被剥夺武器是必然的，但福特觉得这对幻影来说是莫大的耻辱。不该提这个的。福特处理好幻影腿上的伤口，又拿出两粒胶囊，“给你，吃了它们可以平稳你的机体温度。”  
幻影看了眼福特手里的药，别过头不予理会。  
“幻影，在这里接受我的帮助并不是什么——”  
“我不需要你的帮助，”幻影打断福特，“也不需要你的同情。我需要的是确定你的立场，我必须知道你是敌是友。”  
“幻影……”  
幻影把手搭在福特手上，他的音频接收器还在回响，他不得不提高音量才能听清自己说了什么，他说：“福特，我看了你的日记，我们都知道霸王在监狱里做了什么，但是强盗？为什么我完全没听说过你和他相爱过？”  
福特苦笑，为什么所有人都觉得他是爱霸王的呢？  
在幻影责问的注视下，福特起身，从桌上拿起自己的数据板递给幻影：“既然你已经看过一部分了，那就把后面的也看了吧，你会找到答案的。”  
幻影看着福特，半信半疑地接过数据板，从被打断的部分继续读了下去。

巡逻的佣兵走过狭长的过道，讨论着目的地的事，对于他们要前往战火中心地区我很是惊讶，难道这艘船是军火贩子的吗？  
“发战争财的炉渣。”  
“看来你很反感？”  
“他们可是在靠杀人的东西在赚钱。”  
“这和有没有战争无关，”霸王拍了拍我的头雕，就像对待一个无知的幼生体，“武器从来是必不可少的。”  
我没法反驳霸王，因为我的手上正握着枪。我拿掉他的手问他：“这次的目标是某种武器吗？说真的，如果是靠倒军火器赚钱的话我已经想回去了。”  
“我暂且不对你置身事外的任性发表任何评论，不过我可以向你保证，我们要找的是比任何武器都更吸引人的东西。”  
霸王说得信誓旦旦，我兴趣缺缺。  
我们继续前进，寻找货物。通常来说货物会堆满每一个货仓，但这次我们已经闯入了两个货仓都毫无收获，连最基本的枪支都没有，我愈发确信这次的目标不只是昂贵那么简单。  
霸王带着我避过监控，绕开巡逻路线，我问他是怎么做到的，他理所当然地告诉我这类货船都是一样的。  
“原来你这么敬业。”  
“谢谢。”  
在这期间，嘲讽找到了飞船的平面图，他通过内部线路传给了我们。  
“左边的我们都找过了，什么都没有，你们呢？”嘲讽问。  
“我们也一样。”我说。  
那么就只剩下中间了。  
我和霸王越向中间靠近，看守就越多。终于到达第五仓库后，通过看守的数量我确信就是这里了。  
“为什么这次要这么蹑手蹑脚？”我问霸王，“即使他们雇了佣兵，按照我们以前的办法直接上也不会有什么问题。”  
霸王把食指比在嘴唇前，微笑着低声说：“不要吵醒他，破坏惊喜就不好了。”  
“什么啊？”  
霸王把我搞得一头雾水，但他并不打算解释。他拉着我靠近舱门，拿出一个小铁块扔向与我们相反的地方吸引警卫的注意。趁其他警卫去检查响声的时候我敲晕了守在舱门前的警卫，霸王去开舱门。  
舱门开启的声音引起了那些被支开的警卫的注意，我举起枪准备随时反击，但他们并没有采取行动，只是站在原地一动不动。  
我向后张望着，霸王已经走了进去，我拉住他的胳膊提醒他那帮警卫的反常举动，霸王却没有回应我。  
在那舱门之后，既没有毁灭性的武器也没有稀世的财宝，有的只是一架被架在无数精密仪器之间的，银灰色的机体。  
“这就是我们要找的吗？”我绕过霸王，手掌贴在隔开了我和眼前陌生机体的玻璃上，他的胸口佩戴着一枚紫色的标志，光学镜黑着没有上线。尽管这具机体看上去是崭新的，但不知为何看上去那么沧桑。  
“好了福特，”从倒映在玻璃的镜像上我看到霸王举起了枪，“该道别了。”  
“什——”  
毫无防备地，一记重击落在了我的头上，我就那样下线了。

幻影看着最后一行字，好像刚刚看过一篇情节拙劣的小说。  
“之后的事呢？”幻影问，“之后发生了什么？”  
福特看着角落，没有回答。  
“福特？”  
“之后的事你们都知道了。”  
“之后的事我们怎么——”  
忽然间，幻影回想起了百万年前的事。  
所有经历过的汽车人都不会忘记。那时霸天虎受到了重创，威震天下落不明，六阶霸王也跟着消失了。就在汽车人乐观地推测胜利在望的时候，他们回来了。  
“我不知道霸王为什么脱离霸天虎，也不知道他为什么又回去。”福特说，他的模样仿佛说的别人的过往，“或许只是没有了威震天的霸天虎对霸王来说太无聊了吧。而我，我只记得我醒来后躺在汽车人的医疗站里。”  
幻影还记得威震天使用新机体归来时那场惨烈的战斗，还记得那些在他面前倒下的汽车人，那时幻影才明白他们究竟在与什么样的人战斗。  
难道说……  
“其他人呢？”幻影问道，“你的那些……朋友。”  
“死了。”福特平静地回答。  
幻影的光学镜闪烁了一下。他放下数据板，为自己之前的态度感到愧疚，他太过在乎自己的尊严以至于忽略了其他汽车人的痛苦。他为什么会怀疑曾经憎恨霸天虎的那名战士会背叛他们？如果不是霸天虎，不是霸王，福特本应继续过着远离战争的生活，永远不会加入汽车人。他被霸王夺走了一切，就连霸王给予他的爱也是建立在欺骗之上的。   
“……对不起。”  
福特沉默着，许久之后他站起身，向幻影伸出手：“走吧幻影。告诉擎天柱，我会回去的。”


	12. Chapter 12

12

福特躺在充电床上，而霸王在擦拭枪支。  
真是悠闲。福特侧过头看霸王的背影，他曾以为那只有大型机才会有的轮廓会成为稀松平常的影像，但如今，它只能储存在福特的记忆中了。  
“嘿福特，”霸王扔给福特一个弹夹，福特没去接，被砸中了胸甲，“别躺着了，去整理你的东西。”  
福特坐起来揉揉胸，捡起弹开的弹夹给霸王扔了回去：“每次带的东西都差不多，出发前拿上就好了。”  
霸王不赞赏地摇摇头，一边继续清洁武器一边说：“早晚有一天你会出了门却发现没带枪。”  
“我们又不是在打仗。”福特说。他喜欢空闲的时光，喜欢尽情享受无所事事的每分每秒，霸王称之为懒，福特忿忿不平又没法反驳。  
本以为又会被霸王念一番，但他只是哼了一声就没再说话了。忽然的安静让福特有点儿尴尬，他掰掰手指，想着还能再说点儿什么，但一想到霸王就要离开了，说什么都让他变得没有兴致。  
“你一定要走吗？”福特说。  
霸王停下手上的活，转过来倚着桌子反问福特：“你为什么不走呢？”  
福特环抱起双腿，把下巴搭在膝盖上：“我不知道……”  
关于这个问题，福特也想过反悔，他想或许他该跟霸王走。就像嘲讽说的那样，他不能因为在这里待久了就要在这里待一辈子，他不可能永远靠抢劫维生。  
“其实我很向往和平的生活，真正的和平，而不是像现在这样绕着战争苟且偷生。”  
“我明白。”霸王说。  
“你才不明白，”福特枕在自己的膝盖上，终于他也有了能辩驳的机会，“如果你明白就不会那么在意你的枪了。”  
霸王笑了，既不赞同也没有反对，他走过来坐到福特旁边感慨：“塞伯坦人的生命太漫长了，以至于我们做什么都不能保证不会后悔，即便后悔了，也有充足的时间摆脱过去，给自己新的生活。”  
福特松开双腿看着霸王，他时常忘记对方比自己年长百万岁的事实，福特问他：“那你后悔过吗？后悔加入战争，又后悔来到这里？”  
“我离开战争是因为那对我来说已经没有意义了，至于来到这里……”霸王注视着福特，嘴角浮现出笑容，“是的，我后悔没有早点来。”  
福特的CPU卡顿了一下，然后他反手拍了霸王一下：“别想哄我开心。”  
“我看挺有效，”霸王抓住福特的手笑着说，“不过真疼啊。”  
福特挣扎了两下抽回了手，他哼了两声，重新缩了起来，他问霸王：“之后你打算去哪里？”  
“不知道，还没想好。”霸王说。  
这样的回答并不是福特想要的，他原以为霸王早就计划好了下一步的行程，那样的话福特还可以安慰自己这并不是永别，但现在……  
“宇宙那么大，我该去哪里找你……”福特小声抱怨。  
“别那么悲观啊，”霸王说，他站起来，在福特的仰视下弹了一下他的天线，“毕竟宇宙那么大，我也在这里遇到了你。”  
——

“福特？”  
“嗯？”  
“福特？长官你还好吗？”  
福特重新聚焦了他的光学镜头，在他眼前的是一个年轻的汽车人，脸上正带着担忧。  
“我没事，”福特说，他托着自己的头雕，笑着摇了摇头，“只是想起了一些以前的事走神了。”  
年轻人立刻沮丧了起来，倒在旁边的汽车人怀里哀叹：“完了，连福特长官都没法回答，看来我和调去地球的蓝图没戏了。”  
“你好硬啊，快起来。”  
看着眼前的这些汽车人士兵，福特轻叹一声，半是无奈半是好笑：“你上线连二十年都不到，追求火伴倒是干劲十足。”  
机舱里的人大笑起来，其中一个揽住忧伤的汽车人和福特说：“长官，你不知道这家伙有多迷蓝图，第一眼看见就挪不动步了。”  
“没错没错，”另一个人附和道，“他还早早堵在蓝图去训练场的路上，假装偶然遇见的样子。”  
年轻人甩来他们，为自己打抱不平：“你们这帮单生汉根本不懂，我对蓝图是一见钟情，这辈子非他不可！”  
“你的一辈子还长的很，”福特说，“认准了可别后悔。”  
年轻人笃定地点点头，福特回以笑容。他举起枪，站在机舱中央对所有汽车人士兵说：“好了菜鸟们，带好你们的枪，霸天虎可不会跟你们谈情说爱——准备降落！”  
“是的，长官！”

二十三年前，内战再次爆发。  
战争第三年，汽车人攻陷了霸天虎在铁堡的指挥基地，获得大批休眠中的新生火种。出于战力考虑，汽车人唤醒了那批火种。冷组建者立即投入战争，神铸者由于需要时间成长，在后方生活和接受教育。当他们挨完通天晓的教学之后便由福特接手负责训练。  
一开始福特并不愿意干这样的活，他从来不觉得自己适合当老师。他没有足够的耐心，也没有荣格那样的好脾气，而且……他失败过。他被彻底打败，无论是尊严还是爱，全都被践踏被碾碎，重新举起枪的那一刻他都心生犹豫，更何况教授未经沙场的火种该如何杀戮呢？但是当福特真正做起这件事时，他发现并没有他想象的那么糟糕。在通天晓的教育下，他们很守规矩，对福特毕恭毕敬，相当长一段时间他们不敢直呼福特的大名，甚至不敢直视福特的光学镜。  
福特向通天晓讨教他是如何管教那些孩子的，通天晓并不自豪，他说因为这并不适用于每一个年轻赛博坦人，比如热破。  
在终于让他们敢于亲近自己之后，福特又发现另一个好处，这些年轻人并不了解他。漫长的战争史没法如数灌入新生代的脑模块里，所以汽车人只挑了重要的说，至于G9的沦陷，教科书上只字未提。福特可以理解避开G9的原因，那里埋藏着公正女神的秘密，而且那里的悲剧与战争完全无关。福特的学生们当他是英雄般敬仰，以他为目标努力着，全然不知他以前是什么模样。  
一年后，他们毕业了，在毕业式上领袖亲自授予了他们汽车人标志。看着自己的学生长大成人，正式加入汽车人的队伍，福特有种说不出的感觉，他为他们骄傲，为自己为人师而自豪。福特想说，嘿，看，我很成熟，我能做到，但他发现他无法说出口，因为没有人会回应他一句，那么昨天拆了枪又装不回去的人是谁呢？  
年轻的汽车人离开了学校，作为饯别礼，福特决定亲自带他们上战场。他对年轻人们三令五申，告诉他们战场不是训练场，稍有不慎死亡就会找上门。有的人热血澎湃，也有人开始打退堂鼓，就这样，福特带领他们步入了战争。

“普神！”年轻的汽车人抱住头雕尖叫，“子弹擦着我的天线过去了！”  
福特在战壕里射击对面的霸天虎，趁着填弹的空隙对那年轻人喊:“标尺！举起你的枪！如果你在这儿畏首畏尾，那你根本配不上蓝图！”  
标尺战战兢兢，第一次上战场的他如福特所想被恐惧包围，但他还是端起枪，指向敌人:“没有蓝图，还不如让我去死——”  
战争如火如荼，标尺和其他年轻的汽车人一起冲上了最前线。战场上的面孔对福特来说，或是熟悉，或是陌生，一如以往。汽车人期待着一场胜利，自新水晶城失守后他们便一直处于不利状态，他们需要打一场胜仗来扭转局面。  
在那些年轻汽车人的努力下，他们已经压制住了霸天虎的攻击。夜晚硝烟暂停，双方各自退回营地整顿，福特告诉他的学生们，局势对他们有利，如果明天能够保持势头的话他们就胜利在望了。  
“真的吗福特长官？”有汽车人问道，“我们真的能赢吗？”  
“当然，”福特说，“我们能赢。”  
这些汽车人四目相对，他们的脸上绽放出笑容，欢呼着拥抱彼此。标尺跑过来抱住福特:“我要当英雄了！”  
福特拍了拍标尺的肩，笑着想，这些年轻人有够沉不住气，他们还没真正胜利呢。不过他当初也没什么差别就是了。  
正当福特打算让他们别想那么多，赶紧休息的时候，警报拉响了。  
“敌袭？”  
“什么？我以为他们应该在营地……”  
“都安静！”福特制止了汽车人们的议论，“给你们一分钟，到集合点去！”  
年轻的汽车人们忙碌起来，福特联系到负责警卫工作的红色警报：“红警，发生了什么？”  
“福特——”红色警报的声音很不稳定，“福特——快走！离开这——！”  
霸天虎的攻势非常猛烈，福特能听到炮弹落地的声音，他脚下的地面都在随之颤动。福特跑出去，一边赶往集合点一边问：“对方有多少人？是从哪个方向攻过来的？”  
红警沉默了一下，声音颤抖着说：“不，福特……是六阶——”  
什么？  
红色警报话音未落，一枚榴弹落入了他身处的建筑之中。爆炸的冲击波及了尚未离开的福特，把他埋进了废墟之中。所幸福特没有下线，他迅速爬起来，音频接收器因为突然的巨响而暂时失灵。  
红警刚才说了什么？福特模模糊糊地回想，他摸到他的枪，炮火接二连三地攻打着这里，烟雾严重遮挡了他的视线。他只能靠摸索着前进。  
究竟是谁敢于在这时发动奇袭？福特握紧了他的枪，食指紧扣在扳机上，红蜘蛛？他不是在地球吗？震荡波？不对，这里还不值得他出手。  
烟雾之中，福特艰难辨物，忽然间，他刚刚恢复的音频接收器听到了降落后变形的声音。他猛然回身，捕捉到一个阴影正破开烟尘向他走来。福特立刻将枪口指向阴影，警惕着对方的靠近。福特告诉自己一定要去集合点，他一定要和那些孩子在一起，保护他们，不再让任何信赖他的人白白牺牲。所以，无论、无论眼前的敌人是谁——  
“还是老样子啊。”  
福特怔住了。他的枪举在手里，机体却没有任何动作。那个声音，闯进他的脑海，把一切都搅乱然后清空，然而哪怕二十年、二百年甚至是百万年，关于那声音的一切都烙印在福特的记忆里，无法消失。  
对方走进了福特有限的可视范围了，那架蓝白色的机体就活生生地站在了他的眼前。  
“霸王。”福特说道。

警报解除了，福特走出了那栋几乎塌毁的建筑，正四处寻找他的汽车人们见到长官的身影立刻围了上去。  
“福特长官！终于找到你了！”  
“因为没发现敌人，所以我们就按自己的判断行动了。”  
“我们跑出来后这里就遭到了袭击，长官，敌人在里面吗？”  
“长官你还好吗？”  
福特低下头，把枪收回背后：“没事了，敌人已经撤退了。”  
汽车人们欢呼起来，笑容重新回到了他们的脸上，他们再次热烈地议论起来：  
“长官太厉害了！一个人就摆平了敌人！”  
“我就说福特长官一个人摆平一万个霸天虎的事不是假的。”  
……  
……  
“长官？”标尺走到福特身前，问，“长官，你为什么哭了？”  
“嗯？”福特看着标尺，却发现自己看不清，他抹了一把光学镜，打湿了他的手指，“啊……这个……”  
在废墟之中，那个分别了二十多年的人向福特伸出了手：“福特，你现在后悔了吗？”  
是的……是的我后悔了。  
福特的火种在尖叫，他的心在悲鸣。  
我后悔了，我憎恨你欺骗我，我憎恨你杀死了我所有的朋友，我憎恨你在G9的所作所为，但是我不在乎了，我爱你，那些我都不在乎了。  
带我走吧霸王，我后悔离开你，求你带我离开——  
“不，”福特攥紧拳头，他直视着霸王，指向他的枪口没有一度偏离，“我是汽车人，所有霸天虎都是我的敌人。”  
霸王安静地看着福特，仿佛要看穿他的火种，那让福特备受煎熬。做些什么吧霸王，对我开枪，或者说些狠话，哪怕你要杀了我。  
“我知道了。”霸王说。他收回了伸出的手，弹出腹间的炮对着福特开火。  
福特闭上光学镜等待致命的一击，但直到炮火声停止也没有一颗子弹擦到他的机体。  
“下次你就没这么走运了，汽车人！”  
福特打开光学镜寻找霸王的身影，而霸王已经退回尘埃中，随着涡轮的轰鸣升空，尔后消失不见。  
……  
“真够笨！”一个汽车人捶了标尺一下，“福特长官会哭一定是因为击退了敌人，懂什么叫喜极而泣吗？”  
“对呀对呀！”其他汽车人附和道。  
标尺大呼冤枉，似乎所有人都觉得是他惹哭了长官：“我只是问长官为什么哭了，其他的什么都没说啊！”  
“我没事，别担心我。”福特擦掉眼泪，对汽车人们微笑，“这样就好了。”  
这样就好了……

“没问题了！”  
我离开维修仓，针尖就结结实实拍了我一巴掌。  
“我觉得我又要散架了。”我说。  
针尖不以为然:“比你严重的我见得多了，也没见有谁火种熄灭。”  
“我比你看到的要脆弱。”  
针尖干笑两声，翻了下光学镜。我站起来活动了一下，确信自己已经恢复了。  
“我能出院了吗？”我问。  
“当然大英雄，还有更多霸天虎等着你去揍趴呢。”  
我摸了摸天线，果然又变烫了。自从加入汽车人，很多人都因为我在战场的表现而称赞我，我从不知道自己有战斗的天赋，接受的训练远远少于其他人却足以对战场的各种情况应对自如。我不知道该不该为这样的天赋自豪，但我对霸天虎深入火种的恨是无比真切的。  
收拾好我的病床——针尖说这是他留给我的专属病床——我准备返回军队，走到门口时针尖叫住我，跟我说:  
“对了福特，忘了跟你说，欢迎回来！”  
“我可不盼着住院。”我苦笑着说。  
“我不是那个意思，”针尖拍拍我的履带，说，“我是说，欢迎回到汽车人队伍。”  
我不解地看着针尖，针尖很乐于向我解释:“之前你有一个特殊零件损坏了，为了给你配零件我去汽车人数据库进行查找。本来我是不抱希望的，因为汽车人数据库里记录的非汽车人的火种信息非常有限，如果没有信息的话配件就会变得很麻烦，不过——我找到你了！不单如此，我还找到了你的火种去向记录，记录显示在你还是一个幼生体时不幸与汽车人队伍分离了。”  
“什么？”  
“你也别太难过，”针尖安慰道，“在你还是个刚刚发育的幼生体时负责你们那批火种的医生就看出了你的潜力，给你的机体做出适当的增强改造以便于你更好的成长。但在将你们从塞伯坦运送至月卫二的时候运输车遭到了霸天虎的袭击，他们掳走了大部分的幼生体把他们改造成霸天虎，你很走运地被遗漏了。之后的记录就断了，大概是火种追踪器损坏了，不过好在还有汽车人协议保护你……”  
“汽车人协议？”我问。  
“你不知道吗？”针尖反问，“所有归属汽车人的火种都会被植入协议代码，它的一个重要功能就是在火种主人做出危险举动时自动发出警告以回避伤害。”  
“危险举动……”我的手掌贴在胸口上，“接近霸天虎算是危险举动吗？”  
“当然了！”针尖的声音不容置疑，“霸天虎是我们的敌人，他们是最危险的。”

——THE END——


End file.
